


The Incredibles the college years

by Azamandus



Series: The Incredibles the college years [1]
Category: The Incredibles
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, super hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus
Summary: Violet Parr and her boyfriend Tony Rydinger find first love,as they both start their college life at Metroville University.
Relationships: Helen Parr/Bob Parr, Violet Parr/Tony Rydinger
Series: The Incredibles the college years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The first time

“So what do you think Vi,your mom said you’d received an acceptance letter from Metroville university,aren’t you excited about getting into my old alma mater?” I stared at dad and sighed. “Yeah I guess so,but I’m still not sure what I want to study,I mean were superhero’s dad,not to sure I could find some kind of job that would fit with that sort of secret identity you know.” “Honey I’m sure once you get to the campus you’ll find something that sparks your interest,I mean there are all kinds of jobs you’d be great at doing.” “Really, name one.” “Well you really like chemistry, you could always become a chemist and work in the private sector.” “Hey that doesn’t sound to bad dad,I really enjoyed chemistry in high school,maybe that would be a good choice.” I leaned in and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek.

“Glad I could help sweety,anyhow I’ve got to go to your brothers school again today,seems like he’s went and got himself in trouble again, I just wish Jack Jack would start acting like you older kids,he’s such a handful.” “Later dad I’m off.”I headed out to the car parked in the driveway and heard a familiar voice calling my name.”Yo babe,you heading over to Metroville U?”Tony Rydinger cruised up on his new harley motorcycle,I felt my heart skip a beat as he pulled up in our driveway.”Uh...yeah was just getting ready to head over for the open house,did you wanna go with me?” He grinned at me and I could feel my heart race a little faster.”Nah babe how about you leave your car home and we take my bike over to Metroville U?” I got out of the car and he threw a helmet at me.”Safety first right.” 

I put the helmet on then climbed on the back of his bike.”Hold on tight babe let’s get going.” I grabbed him around the waist and held on as he drove us to the school.”So did you figure out what you want to do?” I grinned at him as we cruised along state street and headed up the road leading to the college.”My dad suggested maybe I give chemistry a try,I really enjoyed it in high school last year,so it might make a pretty fun career to go after.” “Sounds good,going after an engineering degree myself,I’ve always liked drawing and building so mom suggested I look into engineering,I told her I’d give it a look.” The roar of the bike between my thighs was making me all to aware of my close proximity to Tony,I just kept telling myself to remain calm and not to lose control of my powers,though lately I’d gotten a good grip on them,hadn’t lost control at all in the last 6 months, mom said my powers were likely stabilizing into my adult abilities.

I prayed she was right but the roaring buzz of the bike was certainly effecting me in other ways. We stopped and I felt wet,it was a bit embarrassing,when I thought about it but things had been going pretty good for us lately,after having had his mind wiped by a over protective government servant we’d gotten to know each other pretty well.I stepped off his bike,and put the helmet in front of me,god I was wet. He smiled at me then took the helmet and tucked it in the big bikes saddle bag.”So I’ll meet you in the quad for lunch,going to go check out the engineering department.” He hadn’t even noticed my uncomfortable look as he kissed my cheek and headed out. I sighed and tied my sweater around my waist to cover the evidence.

I got into the quad and there were different departments all clamoring for attention,as I strolled through I found the chemistry department and stopped to ask about the program.” Bonny Blumewell introduced herself as a sophomore student advisor, I took an informational packet and sat down on one of the quad benches to start looking it over,as I read I found out there was a lot of math involved in chemistry,I’d done ok with math so that didn’t look to be a problem when I was finished reading the packet I stepped back over and sat down in front of Bonny. “So you thinking about going after a chemistry degree then Ms Par?” I nodded she made it sound like she was some kind of superior brain or something and not just a second year student.”Yeah my dad suggested I look into it,it sounds like a fun career to get into actually.” “Fun! Chemistry is not fun, chemistry is hard work and dedication to a career in the private sector!” I gave her a lopsided grin,she sounded like someone had wound her springs up to tight.”Uh well I guess I’ll go talk to the office folks and leave you alone.”

I retreated from that crazy bitch and headed for the administration building.”Hey Vi,wait up you heading to admin?” I turned and spotted Tony coming from the applied sciences building.”Sure heading in to find out more about getting into the chemistry program,how did it go with the engineering department?” He smiled and I felt my knees go weak,when I was around him I started to have some pretty dirty thoughts. He reached out and took me by the hand,together we walked over to the administration building and took a number to wait in line for the first available advisor to serve us.

“Well Ms Par I see your father is an alumnus of the university, fine fine indeed it’s good to see another generation going after higher education,now you wanted to know about a chemistry degree, we have quite a well educated staff in the chemistry department professor Wigeon takes much pride in producing sought after graduates of the school,lets get your paperwork filled out and then we can discuss the other things about going here to Metroville U.” I sat down and filled in the sheets of paperwork,by the time he got finished telling me more about the school it was time for lunch.I met Tony in the quad,and we headed over to where the school was having a bar-b-que.”Ummm something smells good,hey babe lets grab some grub and listen to the music a while.” I smiled and followed Tony through the long line to get a couple hotdogs and a coke.

We sat under one of the big oak trees and ate our lunches,I glanced over and noticed him eyeing me.”Ok what’s up Mr Rydinger?’ He grinned and reached out to take my hand.”The guys in the engineering department said their Fraternity house was sponsoring a dance tonight,I was just wondering if you might want to go with me?” I almost lost my mind,lately our dating life had become pretty blah,a dance sounded like fun.”I’ll ask my folks but it sounds fun,when did you want to pick me up?” “The guys said the dance starts at 7, I figured we could go in my dads car and maybe have a late dinner afterward.” We hadn’t gone on a dinner date in a while either.

“Let me hit the pay phone and I’ll call and talk to my mom,but it sounds like fun,I leaned over and kissed him. His lips felt so warm on mine.”Cool babe go call your folks and let’s get out of here.” I found a pay phone near the administration building and called mom.”Vi how is it going at Metroville?” “It’s going great,got my paperwork done but that’s not why I called.Tony asked me to go with him this evening to a dance the fraternity he wants to get into is sponsoring here at school,is it ok to go?” “Vi your eighteen now,you don’t need to be getting my approval to go out on a date,and Tony is a nice guy,you go have fun,your dad and I will be home late Dash has a football game this evening.” I hung up and felt like I was on top of the world.”Mom said it’s up to me if I wanna go dating tonight,so the answer is yes,pick me up this evening my folks won’t be home till late,apparently Dash has a football game this evening.” Great,lets get you home and I’ll pick you up around 6:30.” We climbed back on the big Harley and cruised back to my house,as we pulled up mom,dad and my two brothers were just pulling out.

“We’ll be back late Vi, see you in the morning sweety were off to Springdale for this away game.”Jack stuck his head out the window and made a gross face at me.”Violets got a boyfriend! Violets got a boyfriend!” “Oh shut up you little monster,mom make him stop!” My mom grabbed him and pulled his annoying butt back in the car.”Vi don’t stay out to late ok,we should be home by 11.” I nodded at dad and promised to be home before that. I went inside and the house felt empty, heading upstairs I went to my room and opened my closet,everything in there Just looked so old or to plain to wear to some college dance, I sat down and stared at the dresses I had to choose from and sighed.

Then it hit me,me and mom were about the same size and I knew she had some absolutely stunning dresses in her closet,I snuck inside my parents room and opened the closet.Mom had so many cool looking dresses I started trying them on,finally I settled on a tight black dress that fit me like a glove,looking in moms full length mirror I looked like one of those movie stars in Hollywood.Right at 6:30 on the dot Tony showed up to pick me up,as I stepped out and locked the door,he started whistling at me,I started blushing he was being so loud.”All right Mr Rydinger that will be enough out of you.” He grinned and came around to open my door.”You look beautiful babe.” I swallowed as he closed my door,he was wearing a dark blue suit,and had a sporty looking neck tie on.

We pulled into the Frat houses parking lot and Tony escorted me inside,when the door opened our ears were assaulted by loud rock and roll music,being played by a live band,guys were playing beer pong in the kitchen,there was a keg set up in the corner and I spotted several girls standing by the downstairs bathrooms smoking. I immediately felt uncomfortable,just being here.”Hey Tony is this your girlfriend?” I turned to the loud voice and spotted a long haired guy wearing raggedy jeans and a tie dye shirt,the sneakers he was wearing had holes in the tops of them.”Yeah man,this is Violet,Violet this is Fred he’s a senior in the Engineering department.” I nodded and stuck out my hand.”Woah ain’t she the mannerly type,well let’s get this party started boys and girls!”

My mouth fell open as the clothes started coming off,naked girls were sitting in naked guys laps,the beer started flowing and the music got louder,I stared at Tony and his eyes were glued to some girls breasts,my face must have turned bright red,I grabbed Tony and began pulling him towards the exit.”Hey Violet why don’t you just let it flow woman,were all just having fun here!” I glared at the ill tempered hobo and dragged Tony outside.”What’s up Vi? Why are you dragging me out here we just got here?” “You didn’t tell me it was going to be some kind of toga party,god Tony,are you really attracted to that kinda stuff?” He put his arm around me and walked me back to the car.”You know Violet sometimes I don’t think you really get it,we aren’t little kids anymore,hell I came here tonight thinking we might get a chance to just cut loose and let it all hang out you know.” I asked him to take me home,on the way back I started thinking about our relationship,and he was right,we were both eighteen.When we pulled up in my driveway he came around and opened my door,his face looked upset.”You know I’m sorry but I didn’t feel comfortable at that crazy naked party,but uh...do you wanna come in?”

Tony Rydinger was sitting in my living room on my couch,I’d asked him to come in and he’d taken me by the hand and led me inside,my heart was racing.”So uh did you want to put some music on?” I heard him laugh.”Sure let’s see what you got here.” He started looking through the 45’s in the stereo and dropped a soft jazz tune mom liked to play all the time.I came back out of the kitchen with some lemonade and sat down next to him.”So this is nice,what did you want to do, would you like to dance some?” I smiled and slid over closer.”Actually if you don’t mind,I was sort of...uh well…” I leaned in and kissed him our lips parted and he pulled me into his lap,my face must have been turning red,we’d never gone further than second base before,tonight I wanted to feel like being with him was more then just the two of us sitting on the couch together.

His hand came up and went up my dress till I heard him slowly unzipping it,I started to tremble a bit,were we really going to do this in my parents living room,I stopped his hand.”Tony uh...can we go to my room?” He smiled and lifted me into his arms,I could feel his breath on my face as he walked me upstairs and put me down next to my bed,I turned to him and felt him slowly unzip my moms tight black dress it fell to the floor,and I could feel a slight chill touch my skin,his arms went around me then he hugged me to him,I felt his lips touch my neck and he began to softly kiss it,his hands went to my bra,and he released it,dropping it on top of the discarded dress,I put my hands over my breasts as the bra fell free.

I was standing there in nothing but my panties.”Love pink babe,did you wear those just for me?” I turned to him and smiled.”Uh I didn’t know you liked pink so much,he grinned and dropped his suit coat on the floor,the pants went next and were quickly followed by his shirt,I looked down and my breath started coming faster his boxers were already showing signs of tenting,he pulled me close and kissed me again,his fingers crept down to the band of my pink panties and slowly peeled them down,I stepped out of them and watched him drop his boxers on the floor,we were standing there in nothing but our sox. Tony picked me up gently and laid me on my bed,his warm touch sent a thrill through me,I felt him lay down next to me then he started to rub my shoulders.I turned over and he was smiling.”So babe,what do you wanna do huh?” I reached out and enfolded him in my arms,his lips caressed mine and I felt his hands softly rise to touch my breasts.

Softly stroking my nipples till they were hardened little nubs, I moaned as he did it,it felt so good,I opened my eyes and felt his hand going down my body.”Uh so...this doesn’t seem like the time to say this but,uh...well you know.” “Crap babe,wheres my head,grab my pants will ya.” I picked up his pants off the floor and handed them to him.He dug out his wallet and dumped a three pack of condoms into his hand.”Wanna give me a hand getting this on?” My fingers were shaking as I peeled the wrapper off the condom and eased it down his penis.I could feel it throbbing as my fingers ran the thing down his shaft.”So we ain’t never gone this far before,babe uh,what do you want me to do?I knew basically what we should do but I had never really given it much thought. I finally pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him.”Uh Penny Jenkins said she saw a porno movie where the girl climbed on top of the guy and then uh well she sat down on his thing.” Tony smiled up at me as I eased down closer to his throbbing erection,I got the tip of his cock seated then let myself slide down into erotic bliss,it felt huge going in I felt him adjust around under me then as I came down he rose to meet me.Sex was so good,my breath came quicker,Tony started raising his hips faster, I lost all control of myself and started panting,a feeling rushed through my body,and I heard Tony grunt,he shuddered and I could feel him getting soft.Our lips came together again his kisses made me shiver,we’d made love for the first time and it had felt great.

Just about that time I heard car doors slamming,the door downstairs opened and I heard my brothers complaining about the game getting called because the other team had all come down with chicken pox,Tony scrambled off my bed and started grabbing his clothes,my mom was coming up the stairs as he climbed out the window. I peeled my sox off and threw them on top of the rest of the clothes laying on my bedroom floor, then went invisible,I controlled my breathing staying as quiet as I could as mom opened my door.”It looks like Vi must have come home early,huh she took out that old thing,oh well.”Vi where you at honey were home?!” I snuck passed mom and dove into the upstairs bathroom. Quietly closing the door behind me I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself.

“What’s up mom I was just about to get a shower.” I opened the door enough for mom to see me in there.”Oh honey sorry go on,so how was the dance doesn’t look like it lasted to long it’s only 7:30,everything ok with Tony?” I smiled and told her everything was just great the dance had been boring so we’d gone out to eat and he’d brought me home. With that lie I’d closed the door and actually run up a hot shower,looking down I noticed blood,god if mom found out I’d just lost my virginity I was going to be in big trouble.I washed and washed myself until I couldn’t see anymore blood then headed back to my room.Standing in the hallway was my mom holding up my sheet.”Care to explain young lady?” I started to cry and mom dropped the sheet in the hamper.”Ok it looks like we need to talk,come on stop crying lets go in your room and we’ll have a chat all right.” ”Helen is Vi all right? One of the neighbors says they saw a stranger jump off our roof and climb over the back yard fence a little while ago.”

“Violet is fine Bob she and I are just going to have a little talk about borrowing my dresses.” I climbed on my bed and mom sat down next to me.”I knew you and Tony were going to do this sooner or later,now listen, having sex isn’t a sin Violet,but having unprotected sex is,did you two use a condom?” I reached for the wrapper on my night stand.”Mom I made sure he used one,I don’t want to get pregnant,but mom, does it always feel like that?” “Does what always feel like that?” “Does sex always feel that good?” “Violet,uh well it varies a lot but if he makes you feel that good then I’d have to say yes,but don’t let your father find out,you know what his temper can be like sometimes.”Did you uh...did you and dad do it the first time together?”I’m only asking because I think I’m in love with Tony.”


	2. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets invited to join the league of super hero's!

I opened the letter I’d received and my heart almost stopped it was from the League of super hero’s, I read the words,and my face lit up with a big grin.”Mom...mom...mom!” “Violet stop screaming,aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for your first class today?” I slapped the letter into her hand,and watched as she read it.”Well it seems the League, is opening up slots for new team members,I’m proud of you honey,go show your dad,he’s in the garage working with your brother on that old jalopy they picked up.” I ran out to the garage and pulled the garage door open,excitement plain on my face.”Now I think we’ll have to pull the carburetor and do some work on the electrical system but shes not in bad shape.” “Think we can sup it up?” “Well Desmond Wilkinson did all my work on the Incredibile.”

“Dad..dad you’re not going to believe this! I handed him the letter.”Vi,you got in! Oh sweety this is wonderful news,I knew those guys were going to be looking for new blood soon,congratulations my baby is getting into the league wahooo!” Dad sounded happier than I was.”Have you scheduled an appointment with Edna yet?” “Uh, no just got this this morning, it came by special messenger.” “Well honey you need to call her,you’re going to need to establish your new secret identity,and shes the best costumer I know.” Dad handed me the card he kept in his wallet, I went inside and dialed her number.”Good morning darling,what can Edna do for you today.” “I just got accepted into the league of super heroes and uh dad said I need to talk to you about a costume.” Congratulations dearie why don’t you stop over this afternoon and let Edna see what we can do for an energetic young lady of your abilities,ciao for now.” I hung up and started scrambling to get ready for my first day at college,ten minutes later Tony pulled up and honked the horn.

“Gotta go mom,love you!” I shot out the door slamming it behind me,excitement had me wound up. I opened the car door and jumped in.”Morning babe.” He’d leaned over and kissed me.”I..uh I got some really good news this morning,let’s get to campus,.” He drove us to Metroville U and I had to remember to keep my mouth shut about the acceptance letter I’d gotten that morning. We slipped into our first classes and I sat at the back,Professor Wigeon called the rollcall and started in on our first assignment.”Today we will be starting with commercial polymers,we’ll be learning about fabrication and the proper procedures for mixing such polymers,open your text books to chapter one and we will begin.” I opened my text book and immediately got lost in chemical break downs and mixtures,by the time the class ended I was absorbed in reading.”Ms Parr, the class is over, you can go now.”

I looked up, I had a free period till 10am and decided to head over to the cafeteria to grab a morning snack and ran into Penny Jenkins, she was sitting with two other girls eating and looking at fashion magazines.”Violet Parr,you’re a sight for sore eyes so you got into Metroville U to,come on sit with us.” I smiled and headed over to sit with them.”This is Darla Mitchel,and Betty Green we’re in the same Sorority.” I nodded and said hi.”Have you seen the latest thing?” I shook my head no,Penny was a rebel she’d been that girl who tried everything and told other girls about it in highschool,the few sleepovers I’d gone to at her house had been where I found out she’d watched a porno movie when she was in California.”So what are you all reading? Looks like some cool fashion magazines.” Penny laughed then turned the magazine toward me inside was a pornographic magazine called playboy,I stared at the others sitting at the table and they all were reading the same magazine.”Girl if you don’t keep up with the modern world you’re going to get left behind,you been to any of Alpha Beta Nues Frat parties yet?’ I remembered the naked party Tony had been invited to and reddened.”Girl they believe in free love,girls and guys just letting it all hang out,our Sorority is their sister house,those guys know how to party!” I nodded and excused myself,things looked like Penny had found her rebellious new home at school,I just hoped she didn’t end up getting pregnant before she completed her education.

I went to the counter, grabbed myself a nice piece of chocolate cake and a coke,then drifted outside to sit in the quad.”Penny for your thoughts babe.” I looked up and Tony sat down next to me,he’d just come from his calculus course and had an hour till his next class.”Uh I just ran into Penny Jenkins and a couple of her new friends, do you think I’m behind the times?” He made a face at me and put his arm around me.”Vi you’re just getting to know about the outside world, your folks kept you pretty insulated from the rest of society, things have changed out here.” I nodded it felt nice with his arm around me.

“So Penny and her friends were reading some magazine called playboy,what do know about it?” He turned and stared at me.”Uh, that’s a men's magazine, you sure those girls were reading that?”I nodded.”Wow those girls have serious attitudes then,I got to see an issue about three months ago, my cousin John bought one and showed it to me,he went off to the army so what did you do?” “Uh well I got up and left, when you looked at that magazine was it interesting?” Tony looked uncomfortable at my question.”Vi playboy magazine has pictures of naked women in it,and articles on living the lifestyle of playboys,I can’t say I wasn’t interested,I’m a guy after all,but those women don’t interest me as much as being with you does.”

I kissed him.”Woot, look at that Betty, looks like our little friend Violet isn’t as innocent as she makes out she is!” I turned and the three I’d run into earlier had come out and were walking this way.I made to get up and leave,Tony reached out and pulled me into his lap.”I heard you three think pestering my gal Vi about sex and stuff, is fun for you. Well, just so you know Vi and I are doing it!” Three faces stared in shock at me. I thought I was going to die,but Penny just grinned after a second and gave me a thumbs up.”Girl you were just playing with me and my girls here weren’t you!?” I stared dumbly in shock at them as they walked away.”Tony you’re going to ruin my reputation,what were you thinking?!”

“I was thinking that those girls were never going to leave you alone if they thought you were some innocent hick,and you aren’t you’re my sexy girlfriend and every word I told them is true.” I leaned in and kissed him again.”Babe,we are doing it after all,and uh I love you.” Those words coming out of his mouth made my head nearly explode.”Uh really...I didn’t know if, well after we did that you would want to be with me anymore,you haven’t called me in a while.” “Well I started my new part time job, been real busy since then, but your my girl.” I went to my next class, and couldn’t concentrate,I love you kept coming back to my brain. I made it to the end of the day and went out to catch a cross town bus to Edna Modes estate outside of town,the bus driver dropped me in front of her gate,I went to the entrance and I heard a voice come out of the panel next to the gate.”Ah darling, you look like you need a serious make over,please come on in.”

The gate opened and I walked to the house.Edna met me at the door, and ushered me into her living room.”Well first have you thought about your new secret identities name,oh and I don’t do capes dear,so don’t ask.” I sat in that big over stuffed chair and hadn’t given any thought to the question.”Uh I don’t really know auntie Edna,I was just so excited at getting a invitation to join the league of super heroes I guess I didn’t give it any thought at all.” “Well darling let’s get that figured out then I will get to work.” I sat there looking at possible names until I sighed.”Can’t I just keep using my current secret identity?” “Oh no darling, you’re not a child anymore, you need a woman's secret identity,  
something that speaks to the public when you beat the stuffing out of some villains after all.”

I kept looking at the costumes laid out on the huge TV screen.”How about I use my old costume symbol but change my suit colors to the reverse?” “Ohhh,so you want me to make a black slinky super suit for you with your symbol in yellow and red?” I nodded.”That sounds marvelous darling,lets get you measured and I’ll get to work.” I spent the afternoon as Edna worked when she was done I went to put the new suit on.When I stepped out to look in the mirror, Edna whistled.”Darling, you look marvelous!” I put my new mask on and nodded.”I’ve been thinking,my dads Mr Incredible,and well I’m his daughter so how does Ms Incredible sound for my new secret identity?””I think Robert would be proud, you had chosen to carry his legacy as Ms Incredible.”

“Oh, before you go, let me explain the new suits capabilities dear,you can wear it all the time the symbol acts as an activator for your disguise mode.One second you’re wearing a smart business suit,the next your ready to leap into action,it’s the latest feature I’ve come up with to make changing into your costume a breeze,your welcome Violet,now go make a splash darling.” I took my new costume home and got there right as mom was putting dinner on the table.”So how did it go at Edna’s?” I looked at dad and smiled.”Wanna see?” He grinned as mom put the roast on the table.”Did she come up with something nice for you sweety?” I smiled at mom. ”Yep,be right back!” I scrambled upstairs and ran into my brother Dash coming downstairs with my youngest brother Jack.

“So, what did auntie Edna make you?” “Going to put it on and show everybody,see you in a minute.” I dashed into my room and slammed the door reaching in I got into my new costume,when I went downstairs everyone's eyes went to me.”How does it look?” My question made dad stammer.”Uh honey it’s,uh you look beautiful.” I started blushing,I’d been worried that dad would have some kind of issue with my new suit.”So, did Edna put in any new features?” I turned to mom and concentrated,suddenly I was standing there in that tight slinky black dress in moms closet,Dash whistled,and mom covered Jacks eyes.”Well you be careful about changing into costume,wow I may have to talk to Edna about getting an upgrade.”She looked over at my dad, and I saw him gulp,I didn’t have a clue what those two were thinking but I was to excited to worry about it.

The next week a big limousine pulled up in front of our house,I stepped out and a driver stepped out to open the door to the big car.”Welcome Ms Parr,my name is Herald, I work for Mr Benson I am to take you to the mansion for your interview.” I thanked Herald, as he closed the car door and sat back to enjoy the ride to Felix Benson's large mansion.It was a three hour ride to Galaxy city. When we arrived, I was met at the door by the rich industrialist himself.”Do come in Ms Parr I have been waiting for you to get here,the league is excited to be seeing such talent in a second generation super heroine like yourself. Follow me to the combat room, where we’ll be conducting your interview.” I stared at the plush surroundings,Mr Benson knew how to live it up.

Felix Benson AKA Captain Crusader led me to a wall in his huge drawing room, he reached to a wall lamp and twisted it to the right, a secret stairway opened and we walked down to his underground base of operations.I stared at the huge computer screens and various combat suits he wore as Captain Crusader. “Please step inside the combat room,and get ready to show us what you’re capable of Ms Incredible!” I was having trouble catching my breath six famous supers faces appeared in the big screens facing into the room,Mr Benson leaned over a panel and started twisting nobs and dials.”Don’t be anxious Ms Parr,I shall keep this test to the lowest level of the combat trainers abilities.”

I stepped in and changed into my suit.”We’ll start with some combat robots,and move on to testing your strength,speed,and signature powers.” As soon as those words faded six robots armed with buzz saw hands and eye beams started attacking,I dove under the first blast and rolled into one,my hands went to the sides of my head a beam of intense mental energy blasted the robot into scrap,the next came at me buzz saws spinning. I concentrated and my shield popped into existence,it slammed into my shield and rebounded into the next one that was blasting my shield with a steady blast of eye beams,I thrust out my hands and threw them all into the air,they came down and I slammed them into the floor with a hammer of mental energy.

When the smoke cleared the remaining robots were shattered on the floor.”That’s impressive Ms Parr, now let’s see what you can do with the strength test.” I nodded and weights descended from the ceiling,I started concentrating and was able to lift each of the weights up to the five ton one,the six ton fell back to the floor with a big clank,I hadn’t been able to lift it fully off the floor. I frowned I hadn’t thought about them testing me for strength that was dads super power,but when I thought about it I was used to working with a team already.”Sorry sir, can I give it another try?” He only smiled.Ms Parr we in the league aren’t looking for someone who can do everything,5 tons is quite the feat, now why don’t you come out and take a short break then we will test your speed and other abilities.” 

Herald came in with a tray, on it were lemonade and fresh baked cookies.I grinned as we sat and took a short break.”So, how am I doing?” He grinned.”So far you have met or exceeded the goals of this test Ms Parr, once were finished with the next part of the test, my colleagues and I will debate your performance and give you your results before you leave.”I nodded and took a sip of the cold lemonade,I was still pretty anxious about the whole thing, but I’d been doing pretty well through it all.”Now when your ready,we’ll finish this test,and get your results to you.”

I finished the lemonade and headed back into the testing chamber.”All right Ms Parr,we will be testing your top speed in the next test,you have a few seconds to prepare then we will begin.” I tried to think,what could I do for speed,that was Dashes thing,I cleared my mind and it hit me out of the blue, if I concentrated my mental energy down could I lift myself and move myself around.I’d never done it before but I held out my hands and concentrated hard on pushing myself into the air, I opened my eyes and I was hovering about 5 miles per hour over the testing room floor,I squeezed my eyes shut and felt a surge behind me and wind on my face,I was flying around the room at an incredible speed,I almost lost it when I heard Mr Benson tell me the test was over.

I sat down in the chair,and thought for sure I’d failed,I was going to be just a hometown hero with my family,I started to cry,as Mr Benson left the room,I thought they were just doing that so they wouldn’t hurt my feelings.About half an hour later he returned.I thought for sure he was going to tell me to go home,he placed a gold ring on the table next to the cookie tray.”Welcome to the league Ms Incredible,that is your global alert ring,please wear it from now on so the league can keep in contact with you for missions.” I got up and shook his hand.My brain was still trying to absorb I’d just joined the elite team of hero’s that defended the whole world. 

Herald drove me home, I felt like I was floating.I’d done it,I was now part of the league of super heroes. The whole family stood behind the door, when I stepped inside.”Well did you get accepted!?”I smiled at dad and nodded my head I showed mom my new global alert ring and Dash screwed up his face.”You get to go off all over the world and I have to stay here in boring old Metroville city,lucky!” I laughed and punched him on the arm.”Hey maybe one day if dad and mom ever retire you can take over as Metroville cities main guy.I wasn’t even thinking about it,but I’d started floating off the floor.”So a new power Vi?” I looked down and my family were all looking at me.”Uh when I was testing they needed to test my speed I guess being able to use my mental powers to fly never occurred to me before,it impressed the league.” 

“Helen our little girl can fly,let’s order chinese, this calls for a party,it’s not everyday this family gets to celebrate our oldest daughter joining the league of super hero’s!” My dad picked me up and spun me around,I let my excitement bubble over and the phone rang.Dash zipped over and answered it.”It’s your boyfriend Tony!” I leaped to the phone,out of breath.”Hello?” “Hey babe I got the night off,did you wanna go catch a movie?” I nodded my folks were all standing there listening,I glanced at mom and raised my eyebrows at her.”Oh, maybe we should leave Violet alone,it might be a little private.”My brothers faces fell and dad,looked like he was suddenly sad.”Come on you three, leave Violet alone.” We called for chinese and ate together as a family, Just as we finished Tony knocked on our door,I looked down and was still wearing my new costume,I couldn’t think so I just blinked into the first thing that came to my mind,the little tight black dress appeared,my dads face fell,my brothers both made rude noises as I ran to open the door,Tony whistled as I stepped out to head to the car.”You stop it,you’re so bad!” He laughed as we started to drive away he pulled me closer to him with his arm around me,I sighed today had been the best day ever I thought. As I laid my head on his shoulder.


	3. Not so secret Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's secret identity is uncovered by Tony and the two move in together.

We got to the drive in and pulled into a space next to several other cars.”So feel like some popcorn and Jujubees?” I smiled he knew I loved Jujubees.”Uh want some help,can we grab a couple soda’s to?” He grinned and nodded.”Sure babe,lets head to the refreshment stand, the movie doesn’t start for another half hour or so.” We got out and headed for the refreshment stand,we passed other couples necking in their cars,I could feel the redness creeping up my face.”So I got a raise at my new job babe.” I grabbed his arm and smiled.”So what is it you’re doing now,you were working at your family restaurant before what are you doing now?” “I started working for a engineering firm on their apprenticeship program,when I graduate likely I’ll go to work at Whitmueller engineering company.”

“The pays great to,well it will be once I start working for them, right now I’m just getting paid what apprentices earn.” I giggled as we got to the front of the line.”I’ll have two boxes of Jujubees,two large cokes and give me the big box of popcorn.” He paid and I heard a voice call my name I turned and Penny Jenkins was coming my way holding hands with that hobo guy Fred. Tony took my hand and we started walking away.”What you got some kind of problem all of a sudden with me Rydinger?” Tony stopped and I could see anger in his face.”Nah I haven’t got time for your bullshit today Fred,I heard what you guys pulled with those guys that were trying to join the frat,they think the guy that nearly drowned might be able to maybe one day feed himself again,the other guy is in full body traction,I’m done with you guys.”

Penny’s face looked startled.”What happened Fred,what’s he talking about?” “We were in the middle of rush,those guys didn’t do what they were told to and ended up getting hurt.” “That's total bullshit Fred, you guys were hazing guys,it’s against the college regulations to haze anyone,you guys are just trying to cover that shit up because those guys ended up getting screwed up!” I stared at that Fred guy and he looked angry.”Keep your damned mouth shut Rydinger or you might end up just like them.” “You threatening me Fred?” Penny let Fred’s hand go and stepped away from him.”I don’t want you to call me anymore Fred,and here,you can have your school ring back I don’t want to have anything to do with a person who would deliberately hurt someone.”

Tony and I headed back to his car.”You going to be ok Tony?” He nodded and we got back in the car,the couple next to us was getting a little bit naughty,their car was rocking slightly and the windows were starting to fog up.I tried to ignore what was going on right next to us,Tony reached across and took my hand.”Sorry I just about lost my cool back there,can you forgive me for being an ass?” I smiled and nodded.”If he did something terrible to those guys,you have every reason to be angry with that guy.” The movie started and we became engrossed it was one of those monster movies,I scooted across the seat and cuddled up to Tony.”Wow that’s cool,that thing breaths fire,you having a good time babe?” I nodded.”I always have a good time when were together.” He turned and our eyes met, he leaned in and kissed me,I felt my heart skip a beat,his lips went right on kissing me right down my neck,I reached for him,crawling into his lap,the kissing became more,my breathing quickened.

His fingers crept up behind my dress and he unzipped me, he eased my dress down and unsnapped my bra,his lips came in and began to kiss my breasts,I sighed the windows of the car started fogging up,his kisses drove me crazy.My hand crept to his crotch and I could feel his erection poking up in his pants,I unzipped his fly and touched him,I heard him inhale sharply.”Babe I need you so much, his whisper made me swallow.”Do you think it’s safe enough,I want you to Tony,I love you so much.” I helped him get in a condom then turned in his lap to face him,we made love in the front seat of his car,and I felt like the world had stopped. The movie had finished about twenty minutes before and we were still going at it,finally the car next to us started up and honked their horn as they drove away,I came back from drifting through my private fantasy world and Tony smiled.

“Guess we better get going,wouldn’t want to get you home to late,your dad will probably kill me if I did that.” “My dads not that bad really, him and my mom seem to like you Tony,I...I was thinking, uh about getting my own apartment.” He kissed me again.”Well uh..what are you saying babe?” I swallowed and screwed up my courage.”Uh what would you say to moving in together?” His mouth fell open,it looked like I’d shocked him.”Babe you sure about this,I...were well you know, what are your parents going to say to that?” “Would you go with me to tell them?” He nodded,we got dressed and straightened our clothes. “Ok so let’s do this!” He drove me home and we walked up the sidewalk together after he parked the car.

Mom and dad were still up when I opened the door and dragged Tony inside with me.”Hey mom,dad I have something to tell you guys.”What is it sweety?” I swallowed and turned to my dad.”I want to get my own apartment, and Tony and I are going to move in together.” Dads face started getting red,I could see him getting ready to lose his temper.”Well Bob,it seems our daughter is growing up,shes not a little girl anymore,but if you think you two are just going to run up in here and drop a mind blowing bomb like that on us,you have another thing coming.” “Helen!” I could hear the rage in my dads voice.”No Bob shes been in love with him for a long time now,don’t you start howling at her,shes eighteen,if she wanted to, she could pack her things right now and simply leave. By the law shes an adult,yes I know shes our little girl but she loves Tony,and I think both of them want to be together,so stuff that growl you’re holding in and lets talk about this like four adults.”

Dad was fuming,he glared at Tony as we sat down at the kitchen table.”So what brought this need to move in together up all of a sudden?” Moms question got right to the point.”Uh well you know I’ll be getting paid for that uh work I’ll be doing right so,Tony is earning a pretty good wage to,and uh...I know were young but I love him mom!” I started crying dad turned to Tony I could feel him holding in a huge outburst.”So, what do you have to say Mr Rydinger?”My dad growled. “Well sir I’ve been in love with Violet ever since highschool,and I just want her to be happy.” Dads face went through a rage of emotions then he put his hand to his head.”You two are just kids,god you sure about this?” “Bob you and I weren’t much older when we got married.”

I could see moms shot had hit home hard.”Shes so young,Helen we went through hell when we first got married.” “Bob I think Tony wants to do the right thing if I’m not wrong,right Tony?” “Mr Parr I love Violet,when I get my career going I plan ...I plan to ask her to be my bride.” My dads face turned away.”If you think I won’t hold you to that,you’d be sadly mistaken shes my little girl if you hurt her,you’ll have to deal with me!” Dad slammed his fist down on the table and he ended up putting his fist through it.Tony gulped and promised he’d never hurt me.”Bob uh are you going to be all right now?” My dad turned to my mom,he looked at the big hole his fist had put through the table and simply nodded.

I went with Tony to the door,and kissed him goodbye.”Good night babe,uh so do you wanna go start looking for that apartment tomorrow after school?” Dad put his hands over his ears and ran into my parents bedroom.”Sure you picking me up in the morning?” He nodded.”See you in the morning babe.” I watched him drive away and turned to see my mom waiting.”Vi you know your dads going to take some time to get used to you two being together,you better give him sometime to come around ok?” I nodded,I knew things were going to be strained for a while between me and my dad.But Tony had said he wanted to marry me,I floated up stairs to my room and went to bed dreaming about becoming Violet Rydinger.

“So sis what the hell happened downstairs,dad sounded pissed?” My brother Dash had pushed my door open.”Yeah dad almost went ballistic on Tony,he put his fist through the kitchen table.” “Are the cops on the way,is Tony on his way to the hospital,what!?” “Nah dads in their room,and Tony went home,hey guess you’ll soon get to have your own room,I’m moving out.” My brothers face fell to the floor.”Did he kick you out?!” “Nah, I’m moving to my own place with Tony.” Dash closed the door and I could hear him talking to himself,as he went back to the room he shared with my younger brother Jack. I slept like a log,morning came and I slipped down to see my dad in the kitchen cooking he’d made a mountain of pancakes already.”Uh Violet..uh...I’m..oh crap I can’t do this,are you sure about this?” “Dad I know you still think I’m a little girl,but I...I am in college now and Tony and I are in love,I just want to be with him,he makes me feel he makes me...I love him dad. Can you just be happy for me!?”

After my emotional outburst dad sat down and we ate pancakes together.”You going to want any help moving your stuff?” I nodded.”Right well I guess when you two get ready to move I could rent a truck and give you a hand,just don’t tell your mother ok.””Bob I’m standing right here,and it’s ok I know that’s just your way of apologizing to Violet for scaring the living crap out of her boyfriend last night when you put your big burly fist through the table to make your point.” My dad nodded and I could see my mom smile.”I think Violet will forgive you, now where’s my pancakes or did you inhale them all?” We ate pancakes till it was time for me to head to college. “Tony said after school he would take me to find an apartment,so I might be a little late for dinner.” ”Vi get home when you do I’ll keep a plate warm for you ok?” I hugged mom and dad and ran out to the car when Tony honked the horn.The hours that day seemed to crawl by, Penny Jenkins transferred into my Chemistry course and I was amazed when she sat down next to me.”Hey Violet I’m sorry,I think I’ve been sort of a jerk to you,can we still be friends?” I nodded and class started. I let Penny borrow my notes after class,and headed out to find Tony.

I found him sitting on the same bench as we always used when we went to the cafeteria.”You got anymore classes today?” He shook his head no.”Professor Frankland had a family emergency so we got the afternoon off.” He took my hand and we walked to his car together. “So where do you think we should start looking for the apartment?” “Uh well I started looking at the apartment guide magazine at lunch time I circled a few we could look into,do you want me to give you direction while you drive to them?” “Yeah that would help me a bunch.” I opened the apartment hunter magazine and found the first listing, it was uptown, it took us nearly ten minutes of driving to get to the place.The place was a dump,the building manager was a dirty ill kept guy with a bad lisp,he started yelling at us as soon as we came into the building we just turned around and left.

The second one proved to be only three blocks from my house,as we walked up I noticed the place was well kept,the entrance had been freshly swept and the lady who ran the building was very polite she greeted us when we came up.”So your looking to rent that apartment on the second floor are you missy?” I nodded.”All righty then, let me get the keys and I’ll take you up and let you give the place the once over before you make up your mind if you want it or not.”  
Ms Keller got the key and took us up to look at the apartment,it only had one bedroom,a small kitchen living room area and a single bathroom,the view out the front window over looked a neat little park across the street.”So what do you think?” I looked at Tony then back to Ms Keller.”We’ll take it,how much is rent going to be?” “Well rents going to run you $110.00 a month not including water,phone or electricity,we supply boiler heat and have our own laundry room in the basement,if you folks can show me your marriage license I can get the paperwork started. ”Uh we’re not married yet?” 

“Oh...oh my uh we’ve never had an unmarried couple move in here before,are your parents ok with you living with this young man?” “I can have my mother come over and talk to you if there’s some sort of trouble about us renting the apartment.” “No it’s just well, you young folks are uh how can I say this loud and unruly sometimes had some of those college boys moved in here two years ago and well I had to have the police out to remove them after they got repeated calls for disturbing the peace at 2 in the morning.” “We aren’t like that Ms Keller,if you give us a chance,you’ll see were really nice people.” “All right then,I ask for first and last plus a security deposit to cover any damages the apartment might sustain while you’re living there,total you’ll need $330.00 to move in.” “We’ll be back in a little while,we have to get the money.” “I’ll be in my apartment 1A downstairs knock when your back and we’ll get the rental agreement settled.”

“330 dollars that’s outrageous,we paid half that for our first place,sounds like highway robbery to me!” “Dad that’s what Ms Keller said,it’s a really nice little place,it’s only three blocks west of here over on Bay street.” “Hmm you mean that little brownstone building on the corner?” “Yes the one across from the park.”Well I don’t know that’s a lot of money,have you got 330 dollars in your savings Violet?’ “No but Tony has half,between us we only need another 50 dollars to rent the place.” “I see.” “Bob give her the 50 dollars don’t make her beg for it.” “I was going to give it to her,I’m not an ogre Helen.” Mom glared at him and pointed at the big hole in the table.”All right, all right, let me go get it.”

We moved in that Saturday,dad rented a truck like he’d said he would and had all of my and Tony's things loaded and set up in our new place by noon time.”Ok you two are ready to go,you should be ready to pay your bills by the middle of the month, Ms Keller says rents due by the 2nd of the month,are you coming over this evening,your mom asked me to ask you if both of you wanted to have take out with us tonight?” I grinned at dad and looked to Tony.”What do you want to do babe?” He smiled.”I think it sounds fun,lets go.” Dad drove us over and dropped us off at the house.”I‘ll be back in about half an hour go ahead and order, what are we getting anyway?” “I thought we’d try that new thai place over on fifth street.” “Ok don’t order me anything to spicy,it gives me indigestion.”Dad kissed mom and headed out.

Dinner had been an experience none of us had had Thai food before but the bar-b-que chicken mom order was mouth wateringly delicious.”Hey dad can I drive them home,I want to see where their new place is.” “Ok but you just got your license don’t drive to fast,wouldn’t want to have you getting any speeding ticket your first day of driving.” Dash drove us home in the jalopy he and dad had fixed up.”Wow looking good,nice place you got sis.” I giggled and pointed at him.You better not get in trouble now that I’ve moved out.” “Nah just going to miss you sis.” I hugged him and he drove away.

We climbed the stairs to the apartment and headed in to relax before bed, I wasn’t even paying attention when my ring started buzzing. I never gave it a thought I simply changed into my costume only thinking about Tony being in the same room as me after I’d already changed.”Ummm, huh Tony don’t freak out please!” A look of wonder came over his face.”Hey I remember now,I...I remember seeing you before,you threw your mask down and then this weird guy showed up at my house...your a super!” “Yeah...what happened to you back then wasn’t my fault,it really wasn’t anyone's fault but I’ll take the blame,though now that supers are legal again,I don’t have to hide my identity from the ...guy...the man I love.” I squeezed my eyes closed and waited for him to start screaming.His kiss made me open my eyes.”All those years I thought I was crazy, I love you Violet,I don’t care if your a super but I do care about you being safe,don’t do anything stupid babe I’ll be waiting when you get back.”

“This is Ms Incredible, I need a pick up at number 15 Bay street, I’ll be waiting in the back alley behind the brownstone building.” I spoke into my ring.”Roger that Ms Incredible, the Delta jet is on the way,we have a class five alien attack happening in Tokyo Japan, seems like these aliens think they can just drop in whenever they feel like it and suck peoples brains.You’ll be heading in with Kid Quasar. Time to pick up, eight minutes.” I scrambled down the back stairs and went invisible as I spotted Ms Keller coming around the corner heading for her apartment. I launched myself off the back stoop and dashed over to the rendezvous spot, I’d arranged for my pick up point.


	4. Alien invaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet battles aliens and finds out true love really does conquer all.

“General Hickmen says the Japanese authorities are in a panic,they’ve mobilized their armed forces and have held off the main alien attack fleet for at least 7 hours now, they called the league only after people started disappearing off the street,were hoping to contain these invaders here in Japan and drive them off with your help Ms Incredible and also your help Kid Quasar.”Sure thing agent Anderson, I think my associate and I can handle a few mind sucking aliens,and send them packing back to whatever planet they came from.” I glanced at the destruction being wrought in Tokyo,and swallowed,I’d never fought aliens before,it was going to be a learning experience.

“So Ms Incredible any relation to Mr Incredible?” “He’s my dad.” “Really,can you get me his autograph,I’ve been a fan of his work for years!” I glared at him and rolled my eyes.”My dad doesn’t do autographs,or appearances,or anything else having to do with the media,so no.” “How about if I gave him 5 bucks think he’d sign my cape if I gave you my spare?” I blew out a sigh and shook my head.”No,hell no and ewww.” I moved across the aisle and started looking at the latest data coming in from the spy satellite in high orbit over Japan,there were some sort of strange six legged walking machines being deployed in the Ginza in the central Tokyo area. I zoomed in to get a closer look and watched troops being dropped out of them.”Looks like the aliens are stepping up their attack,how soon before we can deploy?”

Kid Quasar just kicked his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him and called the attendant for another soda.”We’ll be able to take care of those dumb ass aliens easy,you have me to protect you.” I glared at him out of the corner of my eye and prayed we didn’t have to do to much actual fighting,I thought the guy was a real spaz.”Coming up on Japanese air space in two minutes prepare to deploy.” I ran to the launch tube and scooted into the delivery vehicle the league used for fast deployments from the air,The thing launched like a missile and shot towards the enemy at nearly mach 2.”Ms Incredible strapped in ready to deploy!” I heard the dumb ass howling that they should land the plane and deploy on the ground,I tuned him out and hit the big glowing red button when it said deploy.

I felt the rush of adrenaline as I screamed away from the delta jet, the ground was coming up fast,breaking thrusters were firing. I hit the release on my restraint straps and popped the canopy launching myself into the air, as the canopy rolled back. I saw Kid Quasars landing pod come down about a block away from where I landed and started moving to regroup.I really didn’t like the guy but he was the person the league had assigned to be my partner in the deployment. Rounding a corner I nearly had my head taken off by some sort of alien laser beam. They were ugly,three eyed things, covered in slimy green mucus. I charged the alien troopers and started blasting them with a mental barrage,slamming them away from me like ping pong balls being slapped by a paddle, a big six legged vehicle charged some kind of big cannon and pointed it my direction,I summoned my shield and got sent bouncing away from the blast it fired at me.More alien troopers started dropping from the bottom of the big vehicle, I mentally reached out and sling shotted myself back into the battle.

I came in hot,I concentrated and sent a pulse of mental energy out in front of me like a spear,I could see Kid Quasars electra beams scattering in all directions. I hoped he would be able to defend himself,the guy seemed like a low powered hack. My mental spear pierced one of the big vehicles and I started to rapidly pierce the thing over and over punching big holes in it. One of my mental jabs must have hit something vital because the thing suddenly exploded showering the surrounding streets in scrap metal and squishy looking bits and pieces, I nearly vomited, the smell was disgusting. Several troopers on the ground began firing hand weapons at me,beams bounced off my shield,then I felt like I’d been slapped by the biggest hand ever, I nearly lost consciousness,and started plummeting towards the ground,another big vehicle had come up behind me and fired some sort of projectile weapon which had exploded directly behind me sending a shockwave of energy at me.

I heard voices on the ground and Japanese soldiers came pouring out of a building they ran towards the alien troopers and started firing automatic weapons at the monsters. I needed to clear my head,the aliens had been gunned down by the army,I ran towards them and dove behind a barricade.”Does anyone speak english? I can’t speak Japanese.” One of the soldiers came forward.”I can speak english,thank you for coming to help us against the Kaiju’s.” I didn’t know what Kaiju’s were but I smiled.”Can you help me get to where my companion landed? I need to regroup, so we can make a concerted attack against these aliens.” “Follow us,my captain says our government has asked for more assistance it is nearly here,we can guide you through the subway tunnels to where your companion is fighting over there.”

I followed the soldiers into the subway tunnel,and I saw hundreds of commuters down there that had been caught in the invasion.People started cheering when they saw me.I could feel a blush come to my face,these people were cheering for me,I was just doing my job. A old woman came hobbling over to me and started to talk to me in rapid fire Japanese.”She says your bravery has saved her grandson who was out there trying to help us defeat the enemy,he’s that soldier over there at the aid station, he was hit by the debris when you blew up the alien vehicle,but he is alive because you stopped it’s advance.” I smiled,I wasn’t used to all of the attention I was getting usually my mom and dad fielded all of the media and such.”Please tell her I was happy to help you turn the tide of battle against these invaders.”He spoke rapidly to the old woman and she grinned at me.

“My captain says the other league hero’s have just landed, where your other companion is fighting, we are to take you there now!” The soldiers ran down the subway tunnel and I followed them, a block later I could hear explosions and saw bursts of light coming from up the subway stairwell.””Stay strong we have been called back to protect the citizens trapped below here in the tunnels.” I ran up the stairwell and right into an armor suited figure,I breathed a sigh of relief it was Captain Crusader, I noticed Madame Haze and The Myst were battling along side Kid Quasar”Looks like you could use a hand here Ms Incredible,care to help me clean up those walkers down the street there,it looks like the others have taken care of all the ground troops in this area!”

I concentrated and lifted us both off the ground,we shot away at high speed and came in hot on three of the big vehicles.”Right then lets play ball!” He unlimbered his huge hammer and charged the closest one,I heard the impact and watched the things leg just crumple. It tilted drunkenly and tipped on its side crashing into a building and sending rubble down to land on the street,I decided to try my luck at smashing the things, my mental hammer blow drove the first one that was firing laser beams at me straight into the ground,like a well driven nail. The next one swung a big clawed limb my direction and I redirected it’s momentum with a well placed mental shove.Captain Crusader launched himself at that one,and simply smashed his way through the things hull,it exploded in a plume of shards and debris,then crashed to the ground in a broken heap.

Burning vehicles littered the city,it took us nearly 6 hours to finally route the alien invaders and send them fleeing back into space.”You did a great job here today Ms Incredible,I’d say our belief in your abilities was well founded,I will be putting you in for a commendation for your exemplary service today in routing these alien menaces.” I was stunned,I’d never been in the spotlight as much as I’d been today a TV crew came up to conduct interviews and I was chosen to speak by Captain Crusader himself. They asked me all kinds of questions then asked if I wanted to say hi to anyone back home.I blushed but said I would like to tell my boyfriend Tony hello from Japan.My interview got broadcast everywhere,and overnight I’d become a household name as great as my parents were.

I stayed in Japan for two more days,while the clean up teams began to sift through the alien debris and we got called in to deal with any alien technology that might be harmful to people,The team returned to America on the third day,and I had to listen to that mealy mouthed dumb ass spouting crap about he’d been so pivotal in the assault against the alien menace, brother that guy ran his mouth faster then Dash did.When we got back I was given notes for my college about my absence and was flown back by delta jet to be dropped where I’d first got picked up. Tony was waiting for me when I opened the door and exhaled a long sigh of relief.”Babe your all over the news,ever since yesterday the city of Metroville is even talking about giving you a statue in the city park down town!”

“I don’t want a statue,I don’t want any parades I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for about a week.” “Well I don’t think you have much choice,oh hey your mom called when you were out said when you got back from your mission to come right over.” “Uh did you talk to my parents about finding out about my secret Identity?” “Yeah I called your mom the next morning and we talked all about it.””Oh no did you talk to my dad to.””Yeah he came over with your mom,when we were watching you on TV and you said to say hello to me.” My life was over not only had my boyfriend revealed to my parents he knew about my secret Identity but he had told my dad he knew about my secret identity,dad was a paranoid nut job about staying well undercover. I crawled into bed and put the covers over my head,maybe just maybe this was all a bad dream,but when I woke up my dad was standing over my bed with a big grin on his face.“Honey we are so proud of you!” I told your mother you could handle those alien oddballs easily,but you and Captain Crusader cleaned up those big alien whats its with style,you must get that from your old man.” I groaned and told dad to go away I didn’t want to get up yet.”But honey the city is rolling out the red carpet for you this afternoon,and you have to go down there to represent the league,they even called me to tell me you were going to receive a commendation to day at the presentation. I rolled over and glared at my dad.”Now I know why you and mom hate the media so much.” My dad started laughing and I finally dragged myself out of bed.”Where’s Tony?” “He is out there cooking you some breakfast I think.” I crawled out of our bedroom and saw my two brothers helping my boyfriend make me a meal bigger then anything I could possibly ever eat.”Hey can you people shut up out here,I have severe jet lag and I want to sleep for another couple days at least.”

I got mobbed by my family and smothered by my boyfriend my eyes were red and I just felt like I’d been run over by a truck. After much harassment they finally were able to force me to get up.”You guys are horrible people,every last one of you is a horrible person.” My dad grinned. “Honey the price of fame is having to suffer through all of this media hype and you’ll get through it,your mother and I have,just take it slow and tell them how you really feel about things,were routing for you sweety.” I glared at dad.”If I have to go do this then you better be there,and bring mom I think I’m going to tell everybody just how I feel about people who want to make me do stuff I don’t want to do!” 

I took a shower and Tony came in he looked upset.”Your dad seems to think you’re being childish but I think you just don’t feel like going through all of that crazy media hype to get through with this commendation thing.” ”I guess there’s nothing to it but to just get up and do it,can I have a kiss before I have to go,kiss babies and make stupid speeches.” He leaned in and gave me a kiss I felt a little better,and got back into my suit.”You know I think I liked this job a whole lot more when I was just the noname kid playing at being a super.” “You have taken on greater responsibility now babe,you know people really look up to you rescuing those people in Japan like you did has made you into an overnight celebrity,people only want to cheer for you and give you all of the praise you so greatly deserve babe.”

I flew to the park where the presentation was to be held, and the media folks started swarming me, as soon as I touched down.”Ms Incredible,how did it feel when you first encountered the aliens?” I described what I been thinking at the time and the questions just kept coming in a rapid fire interrogation until I heard Captain Crusaders voice interrupt.”I’ll take over the question and answer section from here,Ms Incredible has a prior engagement with the mayors office to attend to.The mayor and his staff had shown up and I was given a medal of honor,for service above and beyond the call of duty. I accepted it,and I felt like suddenly my life had changed right before my eyes. People cheered,I looked embarrassed and the Mayor simply pawned it off as my newness to the super hero life,I looked for him and spotted Tony near the back of the crowd,all I wanted to do was get away from the spotlight and be alone with him.

After another endless hour of shaking hands and taking photos with people I was finally able to slip away and find Tony,I dropped into an alley,checked to see no one was watching and popped into my street clothes.Tony came walking down the sidewalk heading back towards our place. I slipped up behind him and asked.”Penny for your thoughts stranger?” He turned at my words and ran forward to enfold me in his arms.”So did it feel good up there?” I grimaced.”I don’t really like all that attention,but I guess when you do stuff like sending an alien invasion of the planet packing people sort of notice that sort of thing.” I nuzzled his neck and softly kissed him.”I was thinking maybe we could order pizza,kick back on the couch and maybe just watch some mindless TV tonight how does that sound?”

We got back ordered the pizza then enjoyed about an hour of the Jackie Gleason TV show American Scene Magazine,the talk show was hosted by the famous actor. I noticed Tony’s attention was wandering and poked him with my toe.”What’s up, you seem lost in thought?” “I was just thinking about that promise I made in front of your dad the last time we were over there.” “Which promise?” I hadn’t been paying close attention, the show had been keeping me distracted.”This promise.” I turned my head and Tony was holding up a ring box.My heart started trip hammering,was that what I thought it was,he cracked the lid open and my eyes were glued to a small,gold band.”This is only an engagement ring,I’m saving up to buy you a real diamond for when we get married,Violet I love you will you marry me?!” 

My head started spinning,I couldn’t catch my breath,I started to sob and dove into his arms. ”Yes...oh yes,yes,yes,yes!” His kiss made me shiver,here I was flying around the word battling aliens and saving people and the man I really wanted to be with was waiting patiently for me back home in our tiny little apartment.I could feel myself shaking as Tony slipped the ring on my finger,it fit tight right next to my global alert ring for the League.”It’s only a little past 7 and we don’t have school tomorrow,wanna head over to your folks place so we can tell them the good news?” I smiled and took his hand.”Moms going to loose her mind when I show her!” We climbed in his car,and headed the three blocks to my folks house.When we pulled up, I could hear dad inside yelling at the TV,my mom answered the door.”Oh hey you two,your dad and dash are watching the heavy weight boxing championship match on TV,I think your dad thinks he’s there fighting it himself,I’ve already had to tell him to quiet down three times already.”

Tony and I stepped inside and I swallowed,then hesitantly raised my hand to show mom the ring.It took her a second to register what I was doing then her eyes widened like saucers. ”Bob...Bob...BOB!” “What! Ali is beating the stuffing out of Mildenberger,I’m kinda busy honey.” “I think you might want to come over here and hear this.” “Oh for crying out loud,can’t it wait till they cut to a commercial?” “I don’t think so turn that crap off and come over here!” “Oh alright,Dash tell me what happens,now what’s so….so import, is that an engagement ring?” My dad actually fainted. “Honey are you ok?” My mom had thrown a glass of water on my dads face, he sat up coughing and the look on his face was stunned.”Uh..they..she...Oh crap my lifes over,so,uh whens the beautiful day?”


	5. Arch nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonny Blumewell hates Violet,and now she can deal with her.

I sat down, after answering Professor Wigeon’s complicated question. Bonny glared daggers at the usurper,vowing she would get even with the snotty little bitch for pushing her out of Professor Wigeons eye,and forcing her into obscurity at the back of the class with the rest of the never do wells and idiots coasting through the class barely getting even passing grades. Bonny fumed and gathered her notes, as the class was dismissed.”So Parr,you think you’re so great huh,you just wait till mid terms,I’ll beat you then, my projects going to blow your pitiful brain into oblivion.Just you watch,Professor Wigeon will see, I’m his best student!” I scratched my head, and watched Bonny stomp away fuming.”Hey babe,what’s up with that girl?”

“I don’t know,she said something about mid term projects, I haven’t even thought about mid term projects,I’ve been so..uh you know, busy with my job. I haven’t had time, to even think about what I want to try doing.” “Don’t let it bug you babe, some people just can’t be cool like you,let’s grab some dinner at my folks restaurant,my mom said to stop by tonight,she has something she wants to give you.” I grinned.”So uh we haven’t talked to much about your folks,are they..uh all right with me?” Tony turned to me and squeezed my hand.”Babe mom thinks your a funny,bright,cute girl,and dad,well, dad is pretty focused on the restaurant,he’s from the old country, I think he thinks were still living in the last century or something I guess.”

I didn’t feel to reassured by what Tony had said about his dad,I wanted both his parents to like me,maybe I was feeling insecure because of what I usually had to put up with with my dad. “So you’re being awful mysterious,care to tell me how come all of a sudden out the blue your mom wants me to come over?” He grinned and made a lip zipping gesture.”Ok you’re not earning any boyfriend points,being like that!” He smiled at me and we got into the car.”I promised my mom I wouldn’t say a word,she wants it to be a surprise.” I pursed my lips but decided to keep my thoughts to myself, as we drove to The Happy Platter.

Bonny had followed the bitch, after ducking out of sight behind the wall,she watched her rival and her smarmy boyfriend Tony Rydinger, get into his car and drive away.”You wait Violet Parr, little miss know it all.I am going to push you, right out of the spotlight,just wait and see.”Bonny pushed the door to the college library open, and made her way into the study room,dropping into her usual seat,she opened her notes and started looking at the new formula she’d been working on for the past three weeks. She let a giggle escape her lips, as she added another line to the new formula. Anne Price behind the checkout desk, shushed her and pointed at the please be quiet sign, above her head.Thoughts of her vengeance bubbling in her brain,Bonny worked until nearly 7 o’clock, when the college library was due to close.

Anne glanced at the time it was 5 minutes to seven.”Hey Bonny,it’s time for me to start closing up,do you need to check anything out, before I close the desk and lock up for the evening?” Bonny glanced at the time,she’d finally finished the formula by adding those last four new lines to it. After all of the brain wracking, the formula was now complete.  
”No..uh let me gather my things,I’ve just been a bit distracted by all my mid term project work,hey Anne, doesn’t your family own an industrial chemical operation over on Tall Tree road?” The innocent idiot smiled at Bonny and gave her the address to her families factory.Armed with the final bit of information she needed, Bonny bid the idiot good night,and skipped out, to drive to the address she’d just obtained.

Pulling up in the deserted parking lot,the factory was dark,except for the loading docks. She got out of the car,and crept quietly up to the building. A single delivery truck was being loaded by the trucks driver,she watched him going back and forth with the hand truck, as he filled it with boxes. A security guard stepped out on to the dock, and stopped to chat with the driver loading the truck.She inched her way around to the farside of the truck, and climbed quietly up on to the loading dock, in the big trucks shadow. Intently she listened to the conversation,the driver was nearly finished with the loading, when the guard bid him a good evening and walked back inside.

The driver went inside the building a few minutes later, a stack of papers in his hands.She followed and crept inside, slinking from shadow to shadow, she started searching for the items she required for her new formula. The security guard had gone back to a desk upstairs,she watched the driver climb the stairs and enter the office. As she watched,the guard reached down and started signing off on the paperwork. She hid in the shadows of some big machinery and waited till the driver came out and left,closing the big loading dock door behind him.Upstairs the old security guard propped his feet up on the desk and turned on a TV. Now that he was distracted, she could gather what she needed in relative safety.45 minutes later she glanced up and saw the old security guards head was lolled back on his chair,the idiot had fallen asleep on the job,she took stock of the chemicals she’d laboriously gathered and grinned. Like a modern day Robin hood, she silently made her way to the docking bay exit door, and slipped off into the night.

We pulled up at the Happy Platter,and Tony came around to open her door.”Ok babe,you going to be all right?” I was having stomach pains all of a sudden,anxiously I grabbed his arm,and we headed for the door. We walked in and the place was in the middle of the dinner rush.Tony guided me to a booth, in the far corner of the seating section, and stepped away to find his mom.My heart was pounding, what was I so afraid of,maybe just the fact that knowing his mom was going to give me something and his dad was an old fashioned jerk had my brain doing flip flops in my head. Mrs Rydinger suddenly appeared as if by magic,I hadn’t been paying attention to the people passing and she just sat down next to me in the booth.”My goodness,you look like someones threatened to eat you dear,is something wrong?” I gulped,and stuck out my hand.”Pleased to meet you mame.” She smiled and reached her arms around me,crushing me in a big hug.”Dear me so formal,if you’re going to be my daughter inlaw, you’d better get used to us pretty quick.” I heard her inhale a big breath, and she shouted.”Antonio, get your busy butt out here,our new soon to be daughter inlaw, is here to see us!” A big burly mustached guy came out of the kitchen, and strolled across the dining room,to plop down in the booth across from me.Tony came out, carrying a tray with plates of steaming lasagna,and a basket of garlic bread.”So momma,I could hear you all the way in the kitchen again,don’t you think your big mouth might just be a little disturbing for our other customers hmm!” I put my hand to my mouth, I felt a little embarrassed for Tony’s mom.”Antonio,if I didn’t have to resort to shouting you wouldn’t stop cooking for a single second now hush.” He grinned a big grin at her and started laughing.”Now, that’s the spunky woman I married!” “Oh go on with that,you old romantic,our soon to be daughter inlaws going to think we’re crazy people.” I didn’t know what was going on but it sounded like, an ongoing family thing. 

Tony served us our dinners, then his mom slipped out to move to the other side with her husband.I felt like his family were actually a lot like mine as we started to eat.His dad suddenly slapped a hand to his forehead.”What are we doing,this is an engagement party after all,Mildred move your pretty bottom and go get that bottle of wine we’ve been saving.” I nearly spat the mouthful of lasagna I was chewing across the table. Mrs Rydinger patted Mr Rydinger’s shoulder and stuck out her tongue at him.”Tony, see what I have to put up with,your mother is so saucy.” I nearly died,was this what a normal family was like.

I soon figured out, it had all been a carefully planned ruse, to catch me off guard.Mrs Rydinger came back, with a magnum of expensive Champagne.”So papa and I thought it might be nice to have you over and get to know you a little better,lets celebrate and I wanted you to have this dear.” She handed me a small box,inside was a beautiful silver and turquoise necklace,my eyes started to tear up.My soon to be mother inlaw smiled and asked if I wanted to try it on. I turned to Tony and he was grinning.”Want a hand babe?” I nodded and he helped me put it on.”A bride has to have something blue for her wedding after all,that once belonged to my great grand mother Violet,I’m sure she would want to see Tony’s new bride wearing it on her wedding day.” I started crying,tears of joy rolled down my face.Tony’s dad started to blubber to, then reached into his pocket and handed me a handkerchief.”See Momma,I knew she was a good girl,now lets have some wine and enjoy ourselves.”

I got so drunk,I’d never had alcohol before, ever,the room was softly beginning to spin, when Tony’s dad called for a cab to take us both home.”Babe, are you tipsy?” I grinned foolishly and mumbled something about feeling the world was tilting sideways,were we home yet?” He paid the driver and I nearly stumbled on the stairs.”You’re drunk babe,uh here take hold of my hand,haven’t you ever had anything alcoholic before?” I hooted a loud giggle and nearly fell down.Ms Keller opened her apartment door and made a face at us.”Uh, my fiancee had a little bit to much to drink at our engagement party,sorry to disturb you.”Ms Keller nodded at Tony,frowned at me then closed the door.Tony finally resorted to carrying me up the stairs to our apartment,I started kicking my feet,and lost my right shoe, before he could get the door open and get me inside.

I woke the next morning to a splitting headache,and a mouth that felt like my tongue was plastered to the roof of my mouth,I was laying on the couch,naked as a jaybird clutching Tony's shirt.I tried to stand up,and the room began to revolve around me, I stumbled to our bedroom door and pushed it open,inside Tony was collapsed still wearing his pants and shoes on the bed.I moaned and put a hand to my head,I felt like a train had run over me,and I’d been tossed out behind it.”Tony...Tony..I  
don’t feel so…” I couldn’t finish what I was about to say.I ran for the bathroom,threw open the door and failed to hit the toilet as I puked last nights dinner all over the bathroom floor.I collapsed to my knees on the floor moaning as Tony dragged himself into the bathroom behind me.”Babe,you gonna be ok?” I opened my bloodshot eyes and told him I was going to die.

An hour later Tony had finally cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and I’d been able to get some clothes on,My head felt like it was about to explode when the phone rang beside me.”Hello..my heart skipped a beat,it was my dad on the other end of the line and he and mom were on the way over.”I shot up off the floor and ran into the bathroom where Tony had just finished cleaning up the mess I had made.”THEIR COMING OVER!” Tony about jumped out of his skin as my shout reverberated off our bathroom walls. He sat me down and gave me a cold compress to put on my head.”When they get here,just let me do all the talking ok,you still sound drunk babe.” About ten minutes later I heard my parents voices coming up the stairs,I moaned and went to the door behind Tony who was already heading to get it open,My vision was a bit blurry when he pulled the door open. Dad was standing there with a big bouquet of flowers.”This got delivered to our place by mistake from the league.” Dad suddenly stopped as mom came in behind him I guess he must have noticed the cold compressed pressed to my forehead.

“Violet what’s wrong are you sick sweety?”My dads voice sounded concerned.My mom came closer and took a look into my eyes.”No Bob, your daughter is intoxicated.” Dad about blew a gasket.”Your drunk,I knew this living together insanity was going to get her into trouble Helen!” “Bob count to ten and try to calm down, and let her explain ok.” “So start explaining young lady!” I groaned and put my hand over my eyes.”Tony’s parents invited us over for an engagement party,they brought out a bottle of Champagne and we had some with dinner,I didn’t think having a couple glasses would be bad, Tony's folks didn’t do anything wrong,they..she…” I broke down and started bawling my eyes out.  
My dad crushed me a hug.”Sweety..ok..I get it,you’ve never had alcohol before didn’t you think it might effect you at all?” I continued crying and mumbling the rest of the story out about the beautiful necklace Tony’s mom had given me for our engagement,to be used as something blue for our wedding. Dad finally let me go,and I could see real concern in his face.

”Well kiddo,I guess you won’t be getting drunk any time soon again huh.” I shook my head and mom sat down next to me.”You know your dads one to talk, back in his college days he used to party till the sun came up.” “Helen we don’t have to get into old stories.” “Oh really,I think if Violet wants to drink,at least she should know about the dangers,right?” My dads face started turning red.”How about I tell her about the streaking incident during spring break in Daytona.” “Uh no, I don’t think you need to bring that up,you promised we would never talk about that ever again!” I stared at dad and mom looked like she’d just scored a major victory in the battle of insanity my family waged on each other.”Ok then sweety lets see if we can get you sobered up,where do you want your dad to put the flowers?” Tony went into the kitchen and brought the vase from under the counter.”I’ll take those Mr Parr.” “Uh Tony I think it’s about time you called me Bob,sorry about jumping off the deep end like that,you two kids have been acting like adults,maybe I need to start treating you like adults.”

Bonny snuck into the college lab and began to set up her experiment,the chemicals she started mixing were looking just as predicted.”Now let’s see,add in this,then 4 ounces of that,mix till it begins to change color,next we add in six grams of the powder here,and the dry mixture I mixed earlier,now to just heat the whole thing till it begins to liquify. Just as the mixture began to turn fluid,an ear shattering explosion ripped through the chemistry building. Bonny was blown out through the windows and thrown to the pavement of the college parking lot,her body was in flames,the sticky mixture seeped into her skin.

When she regained consciousness,fire trucks were screaming into the parking lot,fire alarms were loudly howling, and college staff were gathered near the entrance. Gazing up at the roaring flames, shooting out of the chemistry lab windows and painting the night sky a brilliant green color.Bonny dragged herself away from the disaster,and hid inside her car till the fire department had put out the fire,and the people had all gone home.She started crying her experiment had been a crushing failure,her hopes at becoming the rising star in Professor Wigeons class went down in bright green flames,angered by the crushing failure she slammed her fist into the steering wheel and it shattered under the blow.Looking at her hand it looked like metal,she punched her fist into the door,and left a huge dent. A smile crawled its way across Bonnys face,maybe she hadn’t failed after all.

Bonny climbed out of her car,she had altered her chemical make up to become steel when she touched the car,she began smashing her fist into the vehicle,driving huge dents into it,then when that hadn’t been enough to satisfy her,she screamed at it,her breath came out in a stream of glowing green gas,it struck the car and the car began to melt under the acidic attack,she kept punching and kicking it till it exploded.The car was a raging fire ball melting under the intense heat as she fled the scene. Her mind on only one thing,getting revenge for the suffering she had been forced to endure by that smarmy bitch Violet Parr.Bonny could hear sirens in the distance,it would be the second time that night the fire department had been called to the school to extinguish a fire on the grounds,as she climbed the ivy covered fence in the back of the college she leaped off the top and was surprised by how far she could jump.

Bouncing like some mad yoyo,she made her way through back alleys and backyards till she got to Bay street,Bonny stopped in the shadow of a building across the street from number 15 Bay street,and started to formulate a plan to go in there,and beat the shit out of that smart ass bitch who thought she was so much better than Bonny. A police patrol car passed in front of her,she eased back into the shadows and let it pass.When it turned the corner on to State street she ran across the road and down the side alley to the back of the building. On the back stoop an old woman was sweeping dust and dirt away with a broom. Bonny only felt hate,ignorant peasants like her needed to be dealt with in only one way,now that she was strong she didn’t care what polite society thought about her.She crept through the shadows and knocked the old woman unconscious with a punch to the back of her head. The old woman went sailing away,to crash into the trash bins lined up beside the back stoop.


	6. Enemy Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet battles it out with a new foe,Ms Keller gets hurt and Tony gains super powers of his own!

Bonny crept up the stairs,and to the number two apartment,she leaned down and peeked through the keyhole. Inside she could see that snotty smarmy asshole Tony Rydinger coming into what looked like a kitchen. She drew back her foot and kicked in the door,it exploded inward smashing into him and sending him sailing across the apartment, to come to rest against the apartments front windows. Tony was knocked unconscious in one titanic blow.Violet heard the disturbance and leaped out their open bedroom window,she summoned her suit,and snuck along the buildings fire escape towards the front of the building. Jumping up on the ledge,she inched her way finally around front hugging the building so she wouldn’t be spotted by the intruder who had broken into the apartment.

“Come out Parr! I’m here to kick your dumb ass!” The voice screaming inside sounded like Bonny Blumewell’s she sneaked a peek inside and saw Tony’s unconscious form laying at a drunken angle, inside.Rage filled her. Bonny kicked the door to their bedroom open, and went inside.I had to get the nasty ill tempered woman out of our apartment,and to somewhere I could beat the living shit out of the insane woman.”Where are you hiding Parr? I just beat your stupid boyfriend silly,and now I’m coming for you bitch!” I came in behind the strange looking Bonny,and used a mental blast to send her out into the street, crashing through their bedroom window,shards of glass rained down on to the street below and I followed.Bonny was already picking herself up, and running back towards me as I descended to bring the fight to the crazy woman.

“I hereby place you under arrest for breaking and entering,assault and battery,and destruction of property!” Bonny laughed and picked up a parked car and hurled at me. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are, you irritating little bitch,but this is a personal vendetta get lost!” The car came sailing her way,stunned by the act she’d just witnessed I almost got hit by the flying vehicle,at the last second I deflected it away,sending it tumbling into the park.”You really should surrender,I will resort to deadly force if you force me into it.” Bonny laughed reaching down again,she ripped up a section of sidewalk and threw it my way.Aware of the move now, I redirected the missile right back at Bonny. The pavement slab smashed into Bonny,and didn’t seem to affect her at all,it shattered on impact sending shards and pieces of concrete in an explosion across the street.

“I don’t know who you think you’re impressing, why don’t you come on over here and we can settle this woman to woman!” I was sly to invitations like that,super villains seemed to think us super heroes were stupid enough to fall for that sort of thing.Bonny came barreling my way.”How about I come to you then bitch!” Bonny sprang into the air like she’d been fired out of a cannon.As she got close the insane woman breathed out a cloud of glowing green gas, I summoned a mental force bubble and contained the glowing stuff.”You are becoming a real pain in my ass,you super powered bitch!” I used a mental force sphere and trapped Bonny in it. “It seems we have a failure to communicate on a civilized level, so I’ll be taking you into custody now.” Bonny reached out and touched the mental force bubble,and slipped right through my force sphere.”Well seems like I can copy even other super powers.” I floated there in shock.”Let’s see, what can I do here,how about this!” Unprepared for a mental force beam so like my own powers,Bonny blasted her across the park,sending her tumbling and smashing into trees and a brick fence,stunned by the attack,I opened my eyes to see Bonny soaring my direction,firing mental blasts at me as she came on. I sat up gathering my wits as the deranged psychotic stormed my way.Just as she came up on me a shockwave tore through the night and smashed into the manic Bonny,the resulting impact knocked the young woman to the ground,and into unconsciousness.”Saw you might need a hand Ms Incredible,whose this crazy girl?” I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw my dad walking my direction.Thank god for dads.

“Her name’s Bonny Blumewell,she is in my Chemistry course at school.”I began explaining as the police paddy wagon, took the hand cuffed and straight jacketed criminal away. About that time I remembered Tony was probably hurt upstairs,I blasted away from dad leaving him standing downstairs on the sidewalk and flew right into our destroyed living room,Tony was moaning,his legs were at a strange angle ,and one of his arms looked to be twisted sideways,I began shouting for my dad to get in there,as I leaned down,to pick him up.”Vi it might not be a good idea to move him, he could have serious internal injuries,that moving him might make worse,I have an ambulance on the way!”

I stared at my dad,but I so wanted to just pick up my fiancee and hold him in my arms till the ambulance arrived. Five minutes later, they showed up,they put Tony on a back board,and carried him downstairs,I had changed into my street clothes before they arrived and went with him in the ambulance. Dad promised to get ahold of Tony’s parent’s and was going to bring the rest of the family down to keep vigil with me. At the hospital they took Tony immediately into get x-rays taken he had multiple fractures in both legs, a compound fracture in his right arm,and five broken ribs,he’d been lucky the impact hadn’t driven the broken ribs into his lungs.I stood in the waiting room as they wheeled him upstairs into one of the surgery rooms.

Tony’s folks got to the hospital before my folks did,His mom looked stunned, his father looked like he was having a hard time grasping what had happened to his son.I ran to Tony’s mom and put my arms around her,just as the doctor came into the waiting room to tell us more bad news. Tony had fallen into a coma.”We didn’t catch the hairline fracture to his skull in the X-rays, but when he hadn’t regained consciousness,my colleague decided to run him through a second X-ray exam focused on his head,fearing we had missed something, and found the fracture. Tony’s mom started wailing,mom and dad came in right as that started mom immediately moved to comfort Mrs Rydinger. Dad and Tony's father went upstairs to find out where they planned to put Tony, and I broke down and started to cry.Praying he would be ok, we spent the entire night in the hospital waiting room.Finally around two AM, the doctors came in and told us Tony had been moved to the ICU ward.

The duty nurse told us only two visitors were going to be allowed into see Tony at a time.I nodded and moved to sit in a waiting area,as his parents went in to see him. “Hey Vi,we’re going to head out now,and get some rest,honey,call if you need anything ok.” I nodded numbly as my parents went home to sleep.An hour later as I was nodding off,Mrs Rydinger came out and told me I could go in,I could see the tear streaks on her face,they must have matched the ones on mine. Hesitantly I inched my way in the door,Mr Rydinger moaned and put a hand to his head as he stumbled out the door past me.Tubes and wires were sticking out of him,two big monitors were beeping by his bedside,I sat down in one of the chairs by the bed and just gazed at the injuries that psychotic nutcase bitch had done to my love.

Over the next 14 weeks,I stayed at his bedside nearly round the clock,I had asked for a personal sabbatical from the league,and applied for one from the college.Day and night I sat there,hope felt like it was a flickering flame,barely staying lit,he looked so pale laying there in that bed.Mom and dad came and went,trying to keep my spirits up, but Tony wasn’t improving. I asked the doctor one day, as he came in to examine Tony, just what the prognosis was for him,and the Doctor said,if he didn’t wake up soon,he might never wake up.That evening when his folks and my folks came to see how we were doing,I told them all what the doctor had said. Things looked grim,everyone was walking on eggshells,I decided I would continue keeping my vigil till,he..I couldn’t even think about if he died,what I would do without him.

“I was watching the late news after everyone had gone home and heard something that made my blood boil.Bonny Blumewell had escaped from the Metroville prison,after maiming three prison guards,and destroying several vehicles she’d managed to blast through one of the prisons outer walls and make good her escape.The gruesome scenes the news showed had acid scarred bodies and broken property strewn across a wide swathe of the prison.Chemical clean up teams were still at the prison cleaning up the aftermath. I grimaced as I watched the story unfold. I nearly missed the weather report, a freak high altitude storm was heading our way,as I sat there the sky began to light up with flashes,I heard fire trucks in the distance and listened as the oncoming storm began to roar across the city,brighter flashes cracked around us,I heard a thunder strike boom closer then,as I was reaching for a cup of coffee.

A bolt of lightning hit the hospital,it ran down the power lines,and fried electronics,the monitors by Tony’s bedside exploded.The bolts flash hurt my eyes,electricity crackled over Tony’s body and made him vibrate under it’s surge of intense electrical might,when my vision cleared Tony was sitting up in bed,lightning was crackling between his eyes and I fainted.A nurse was patting me on the hand when I came to,Tony had climbed out of bed and picked me up,putting me down in the place he’d been laying all these endless weeks. I stared at him,the nurses looked frightened.I could see why, his hair stood on end and jolts of electricity kept arcing off him in zips and zaps.”Uh...I have to make a phone call.” I ran to the ladies room,and ducked inside one of the stalls.Mom answered on the third ring.”Sweety is this bad news did...did Tony..did he pass?” “Mom...Tony..uh...  
lightning hit the building,it fried half of the electronics in the hospital, when the bolt got to Tony’s room it blew the monitors and surged into Tony.Mom I think Tony just went super,I don’t know what to do the hospital people are going crazy!”

“Vi we’ll be right over,Bob!...We have a code orange emergency at the hospital, get in touch with the league and tell them we need amnesia support stat to the Metroville university hospital like yesterday!” “Huh what’s the code orange about did someone find out Violets secret identity again?” “No,your soon to be son inlaw just got hit by lightning and gained super powers!” “Oh crap! This is Mr Incredible,yeah we have a code orange emergency at the Metroville University Hospital, here in Metroville. No this can’t wait,don’t put me hold,ah shit Helen, they put me on hold.””We haven’t got time for this, I’m calling Vi back on her ring phone. Sweety,listen you’re going to have to activate your league mayday alert the league answering service put your dad on hold we’re on our way,Dash take care of your little brother your father and I have a mission!”

I activated my league mayday beacon,and ran back to Tony’s ICU room,when I pushed the door open the room was empty except for Tony who was now floating three feet off the floor,tumbling end over end in a panic.”Vi I can’t control myself, I sneezed and started floating around!” I reached up to grab hold of him and got lit up by the electrical field surging around his body.My hair stood on end,and I got zapped back into the big stuffed chair, I’d used all those weeks, during his recovery. My hair was smoking slightly.”Ok I don’t know what to do,my parents are on the way,hold on babe!” I heard a roar outside and caught the glow of a delta jets engines as it was setting down,Madame Haze,Captain Crusader,and The Myst teleported into the room with us,dressed for battle. 

“Where’s the emergency Ms Incredible!?” I pointed at Tony and began to explain just as the door got ripped off its hinges by my dads over anxious grab.”Oh hey,Helen it looks like the league got here in record time,your answering service still has me on hold!” “Well this doesn’t look like to big of...oh my lucky stars what’s happening to him?” Tony had started glowing and sparks were starting to shoot out of his eyes.”We’ll need a full security sweep of the building anyone whose come in contact with Mr Rydinger here will need a full series mind wipe and get someone on records to make sure his stay here is totally erased.” Captain Crusaders call went out and things started happening within an hour.”So Mr Rydinger, It seems you’ve been effected by a freak electrical discharge,that’s altered your bodies mental and physical make up,other then the inability to control your newly acquired powers,how are you feeling?” “Ok I guess,hey is it all right to call my parents and let them know I’m all right?”

“I wouldn’t advise calling them son,normal people aren’t really set up to handle,well having their son floating three feet off the floor,and sparks of lightning shooting out of his eyes.” “My mom and dad are going to think I died or something,is there no way I could tell them I’m ok?” “Well once we move you to our secure facility outside of Galaxy city,I think you could probably call them and at least let them know you’ve survived,now I have a league medical transport shuttle on the way to pick you up.” “Can Violet come? I...I don’t want her to be all alone again.” I smiled at him,and reached out to take his hand.”I’m sure there’s room in the transport,why don’t you go collect some clothes for yourself and Mr Rydinger and meet us back here,it will take a little while to clear the hospital,of all knowledge of his being here.” I nodded,letting go of Tony's hand, I kissed him.”I’ll be back soon babe,you take care,I’ll make sure to grab some cool stuff to wear.”

Mom and dad followed me out.”Can you believe this Helen I’m still on hold,you would think another super hero would get priority over global emergencies and alien invasions,that’s it, I’m done.” He hung up his incrediphone. “Sweety, do you want us to drive you over to your place,oh I spoke to Ms Keller today she just got home from the hospital,the repairs on the apartment are finished.” I nodded to my mom.”I’m just glad she wasn’t hurt more by that crazy bitch Bonny Blumewell,did either of you catch the news report Ms Blumewell broke out of prison,and she hurt a lot of people doing it.” “I did catch that Vi,why is something the matter?” “Yeah I intend to put her ass back where she belongs,permanently mom!”

Dad and mom drove me back to the apartment. Ms Keller,greeted me in her doorway, as I made my way upstairs to the apartment.”It’s good to see you back Ms Parr,how’s Mr Rydinger doing? Any change at all?” I smiled and told her Tony had made a full recovery,he was still at the hospital and was going to moved to a private facility to regain his normal faculties.”I’m here to pick up a couple of suitcases and will be meeting him,how have you been?” Ms Keller followed me upstairs and helped me pack suitcases.When we were done,she headed back downstairs to get her dinner. I carried the suitcases to the roof,checked to see no one was watching and summoned my suit,it only took me three minutes on the flight back. “Ah Ms Incredible,the transports just arrived,you can put the bags aboard and help us get Tony contained,it seems he sneezed again and now he’s shooting around the room down there at lightning speed. 

I followed Captain Crusader back down to Tony’s room,I opened the door and nearly got knocked down as Tony rocket past the door.”Hold on babe!” I dashed inside and summoned a force bubble around him,it held him sparking and glowing bright blue.”This having super powers is nuts!” I held Tony inside the sphere and headed for the medical transport on the roof of the hospital. As I got him settled into a medical life support pod, Tony sneezed again and everything went quiet.”Well that’s a relief,I hope I can get a handle on this super power stuff,because it’s freaking me out!” I grinned and leaned in to kiss him.”I’ll help you get them under control babe,after all next week were supposed to get married I can’t have my future husband stumbling around like a doofus.”

The flight to Galaxy city took nearly two hours,the medical transport sure wasn’t as fast as a delta jet. When we landed the transport was met by medical support staff who helped Tony into the building with a wheelchair. I followed them inside carrying the suitcases, and was shown to a room set up like a hotel room in any large city. “We serve dinner at 6, there is a reception in the main league mansion at 8,and feel free to use the service phone for any calls you might need to make Ms Parr.” “Thanks,what do you do for the league?” “I am one of the medical transport pilots, were also responsible for operations of the facility here,have a nice evening.” I started unpacking our suitcases as soon as he departed. Everything went into the big dressers,and I sighed a long sigh of relief,mindlessly I turned on the TV to relax and a news break news flash came on.”Tonight we go live to down town Metroville, where our on the scene reporter is witnessing a terrible battle between super hero’s and a new villain calling herself Chemistria,the battle has been ongoing for the last hour, Gary what’s happening there?”


	7. Wedding day jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is finally here,and other insanity.

Chemistria’s reign of mayhem ended as quickly as it had started,my family were still looking for Bonny Blumewell after she knocked over the Metroville diamond exchange,killed two security guards,and maimed the stores owner.She’d used her freaky acid breath to eat her way through the exchanges vault,and made off with several million dollars worth in diamonds. I called dad after I saw the news,he told me they had gotten the call,and responded,mom had nearly gotten her face burned off,when the nasty little bitch had breathed on her, dad had been chasing her through the streets,and the girl had simply disappeared,like magic, right in front of him.”Still can’t figure it out Vi,your mother and I were chasing her,one second she was standing there,and the next she was just gone!” “I guess you guys didn’t think to give me a call huh?’ “Ah come on Vi,we were doing our job,and why should we have called you honey,we had it handled.”

“Apparently not! Dad, that bitch nearly killed Tony.I’d consider it a favor, if next time my nemesis shows up,I get a call!” “Sweety what’s gotten into you,you’ve never been one for grudges?” “This is between that bitch and me dad,please call me.” “Sure Vi, I’ll tell your mom you said hi she’s at a PTA meeting at Jack Jacks school right now.” We hung up and I turned to see Tony coming through the door.He was wearing some sort of rubber insulated suit,complete with gloves and boots.”They say, I should stabilize over the next couple of days,then they said you could help me start training.This is so freaky,I called my folks they know I’m ok,but mom lost her mind when she got to the hospital,and didn’t find me there. Nobody knew I’d even been there, does that happen a lot?” I frowned.”Uh sometimes, when a super get’s his or her secret identity discovered, agencies step in to uh,erase those memories.Just like what happened to you, when you discovered mine.” 

“So, I’m not supposed to take the containment suit off, I...Vi this thing itches,and I’m.”Our lips met,his arms went around me,we held that kiss it felt like forever.”Wow babe what’s gotten into you?” “I thought I was going to lose you, my heart nearly stopped believing you would recover, then that lightning bolt brought you back to me Tony.I love you...so much don’t ever scare me like that again!” He pulled me into his arms again,and crushed me in a huge hug.”Babe I could hear everyone but,I couldn’t speak,my brain wasn’t there,everyday I could hear you.Even if I couldn’t see you,I heard when you were crying,I heard when everybody started to think I was going to kick the bucket.I heard the doctors telling you my prognosis was terminal, if I didn’t wake up soon, and I couldn’t crawl my way back to consciousness.”

We held each other for a long time,finally Tony pushed me out to arms length, and asked if I was hungry. I nodded and we left our room, hand in hand, we headed downstairs to the dining room. There was a helpful maitre d at the entrance, when we got there.”Ah Ms Incredible and Guest,right this way,we have a table ready for you near the fireplace,please feel free to take a seat and Joannie will be over to take your orders in a moment.Can I get you something to start with,a fine wine from our extensive cellars perhaps?” “Uh Philippe,my fiancee doesn’t handle her alcohol well,could you bring us two sodas instead?” “Why yes sir, what would you like?” “I’ll have a coke.” “And you Ms incredible?” “Make that two cokes please.” Philippe bowed and headed off to the kitchen. “Wow they really know how to live here.” I nodded as we sat down at the table with our reservation on it,Philippe returned with our cokes,and our waitress Joannie followed behind him.”Good evening,I’ll be your waitress my names Joannie,here’s our list of dining choices for this evening.”She handed us both a typed listing of the meals that were being served and we started to read.”I’ll be back in a few moments to give you a few minutes to decide.””Wow,look at our choices babe,what looks good to you? I think I’m going to have the New york strip steak,and a baked potato,it says we can order a salad with our dinner here at the bottom to,kinda fancy place they got here for sure.” I glanced down the menu,and noticed they had fillet of sole,the few times Tony had taken me to a cute little french restaurant I’d enjoyed the sole,so I decided to order it.

Joannie returned a couple minutes later and we ordered. Tony suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence and his mouth fell open. “Babe is that Quickshot and Madame Haze?” I looked where he was now staring.”Yeah I heard my mom talking about them,they’ve been an item for years,why?” “Uh it’s just I’ve been a fan of Quickshot for years,he seems so dashing,and sort of a rough and tumble sort of guy.” I took an appraising look.”Well it doesn’t seem like he’s to nice of a guy.” Right then Madame Haze stood up threw her drink in Quickshots face and flounced her way out of the dining room. Phillippe moved quickly to the site of the disturbance and brought a mop,and towels. Quickshot wiped his face then threw the towel down on the table,I could see his face was flushed by whatever Phillippe was saying to him,then he just turned and  
straight armed the dining room door open, as he quickly retreated.

“I wonder what happened over there,Madame Haze looked upset.” “I nodded as Phillippe started cleaning up the water that had been splashed on the floor.”It looks like maybe they had some sort of argument,maybe we should just leave it alone.” Tony shook his head in agreement. We finished our dinner,and Joannie put a desert menu down.”I recommend the peanut butter pie,it’s one of the chefs specialties.” I smiled at Joannie and glanced over at Tony he had a big grin plastered across his face.”You and peanut butter, ok I guess I’ll get a piece of the pie,and it looks like my fiancee wants one to.” Joannie smiled, wrote two pies on her pad and headed to get our deserts.”Dammit,I forgot my wallet, Vi did you bring your purse?” I slapped my hands to my forehead.”Crap I left it upstairs,how much do you think we owe for dinner?” Tony’s face screwed up.”A fancy spread like this,uh probably is gonna be expensive.” I watched Joannie coming back with our pies and started to get nervous. 

Joannie returned with our pies,asked if we wanted coffee,and wished us a good evening.”Uh, how much do we owe you for the meal?” Joannie made a confused face.”Ms Incredible,this is a perk here at the mansion,all league members and their guests eat here for free,didn’t you read the information packet in your room?” I shook my head,grabbed Tony by the arm and retreated,quickly.”I guess we better take a look at that packet they left us, huh babe?” I nodded as we headed for the elevator. Madame Haze and Quickshot were in a heated kiss in the elevator when the doors opened,my face turned red,Tony cleared his throat and they looked our direction. Madame Haze grabbed Quickshot and they teleported away.”Wow those two made up fast.” I nodded as we stepped into the elevator,I peeked at Tony out of the corner of my eye,then hit the stop button,if kissing was so much fun in an elevator I thought I’d test it,Tony didn’t seem to mind. Five minutes later we stepped out on our floor and headed for our room.”Babe you’re acting a lot more frisky lately whats up?” “When you nearly lose the man you love a girl starts think maybe she wants to get all the loving she can with him.” Tony's cheeks turned red,I started laughing he looked so cute.”So uh this suit doesn’t really let me,well you know I’m sorta trapped in it till I stabilize hun.” He opened our door and I stepped in ahead of him.”Crap wheres my purse?” “Here babe,it was on the chair.” Tony threw me my purse,and I dug inside to find my pill dispenser.”You ok babe,what you taking pills for?” I had gotten a birth control prescription and started taking them the month before.”Uh these,their for,uh...you know...for uh if we want to you know.” I pointed to the bed.His face turned bright red.”Oh that kinda pill,uh so about that.” He pointed to the rubber suit.

“Well let’s see if uh...together we can get you under control.”Tony gulped, he’d been freaked out when he was back in the hospital.”You think I’m going to be ok if I take this off?” I nodded as he started to remove the pieces of the suit, as they fell to the floor,I started stripping out of my uniform,it hit the floor as he finished.We were naked,I moved into his arms,so far so good,he carried me to the bed,and laid me down.”I’m kinda scared babe, I don’t want to go crazy or something and hurt you.” I pulled him down on top of me.”I want you Tony,I’m pretty tough love, so let’s see how it goes.” Our lips came together,and we started to make love,I felt my body tingling,the excitement made Tony sweat,I breathed faster,he was pounding me harder then he’d ever done before.My eyes rolled back in my head I swear,his hips came in at faster and faster speeds,I could feel us bouncing off the huge bed,then everything seemed to stop.His orgasm lit me up inside,I moaned and came so hard I thought my head was going to explode.When I opened my eyes, we were both floating in Tony's electrical field three feet off the bed,our bodies entwined together. 

“Tony are you ok?” his face looked just a bit scared.”Hey look we just made love,and see you used your powers,and you didn’t hurt me babe.” “Uh,I don’t know if I can get us down.” “Ok you got us up, you can get us down babe.” “This is scary Vi.” “Ok forget about everything except putting us down gently on the bed.” His face looked far away a second, and very slowly we came to rest on the bed,still entwined in our embrace.”I did it!” “You sure did,oh god that was intense.” ”What, the floating thing?” “No stupid that orgasm you just gave me,my head felt like it was going to explode,what did you do? It felt like,like you were,we...you know it felt incredible.” “Well I have an Incredible woman,so I don’t know I just let myself go.” I leaned in and kissed him again.”You sure made me feel like it hon.”

“Mr Rydinger weren’t you told to keep the containment suit on?” “My fiancee convinced me to start getting my powers under control,she helped me get things under control,and I was able to walk all the way here without anything strange happening.” “That is impressive,all right let’s see if your new found control can handle a few tests.” I had walked with Tony to the mansion, Captain Crusader sent Tony into the test chamber,I nervously wrung my hands as Captain Crusader activated some small robots.”All right Mr Rydinger the object of…” Tony just started screaming and blasting the robots to pieces with bolts of lightning from his hands.”Well he certainly has some serious offensive abilities,Ms Incredible can you please make him stop firing the test is over.” I opened the door and headed inside.”Ok Tony their dead,you can stop now.” Over the next two weeks we made love at night,during the day Tony slowly gained confidence with his new super powers,testing became a breeze. The final exam Captain Crusader gave him made eyebrows rise.”Mr Rydinger,your abilities are very powerful,I’d say as a mutant your power threshold is just starting to peak, it should level out in a short while,but your scores have been some of the highest in a very long time.Your manipulation of electrical energy and magnetism has brought several founding members to call for an invitation to be extended to you to join your fiancee, here with us in the league.” My mouth hung open. “What do you say Mr Rydinger,want to join the league and help us keep the world secure from super villains,crime lords and alien menaces?” I grabbed Tony’s shoulder and urged him to accept.”I think joining the league would be a great honor,I’ll take your kind offer Mr Crusader.” 

Captain Crusader laughed my name is Felix Benson,we’ll get you a league ring made and send it to you,now I hear you two plan to get married tomorrow,so seeing as we’ve kept you here all this time the league thought you might want to get home in style,there’s a league delta jet waiting for you at the private jet strip,congratulations Ms Parr,you two have certainly caused a stir here at the mansion,I hope you both have a wonderful day tomorrow.” Tony and I carried our suitcases to the jet and were flown back in style to Metroville airport,I called mom in transit and told her Tony and I would need a pick up at the airport. When we touched down and taxied to the gate we saw a crowd beginning to gather we were both wearing street clothes to not attract Attention and slipped off the jet. The crowd took one look at to normal people and started dispersing. I glanced at Tony and smiled.”Just two normal people flying in on a super hero league jet,they must be disappointed.” 

Tony started laughing then leaned in to kiss me.”Vi...Violet were over here!” I turned and spotted dad heading towards us.”Your mom said to come find you two,shes parking the car,let’s go.” “So Mr Parr have you talked to my folks?” “Oh yeah your dad and I went to a ball game last week and your mother came over to plan Violets bridal shower,you two seem to be doing ok,you uh you know got that thing under control now?” “Oh...uh yeah,even got invited to join the league.” Dads jaw dropped.”You should have seen it dad,Tony’s amazing!” Dad started mumbling to himself as we made our way through the airport.”Blasted kid...I’ve been in this business..sparkly lightning powers phah,told Helen.” I grinned at my dad and grabbed Tony by the arm.”Dad moms told you to stop mumbling to yourself,people are going to think your crazy.”Oh sure,shes one to talk!”

We got back to the house and I got dropped off,tonight I’d be staying at my parents place where his mom and my mom had set up plans for my bridal shower. I stepped into the house and Dash zipped downstairs to harass me about Tony and every other thing he could think of.”Here let me take that,mom says your back in your old room.” I grinned at my brother.”So I heard from a little bird,someone thinks Mary ann McCarty is the cutest girl ever.” Dashes jaw dropped.”Who told you that!?” “I have my sources.” “MOM!” He zipped out of there howling for mom,and I threw myself on the bed and just gazed out the window.”Violet I told you he was shy about talking about that subject,you said you would keep it to yourself!” As mom had been climbing the stairs her voice had been getting louder.”So why did you antagonize your brother like that?” I grinned at her.”It’s an older sisters duty to make sure her younger brother squirms after the amount of stuff he said about Tony.” “Oh I see,well then you two keep me out of it.” Mom went back downstairs and I could hear Dashes voice.”But mom...it ain’t fair...first I get kicked out of my room,then she teases me about.”Dash you have a phone call.” I went to the door,Dash was on the upstairs connection.”Hello beautiful...yeah my stupid sisters come home for one night shes getting married tomorrow or something..so babe what did you call about?Uh sure I’ll take you to go see the bride of frankenstein,tonight,sure let me ask my mom if it’s ok. MOM Mary anne wants me to take her to see the bride of frankenstein tonight is it ok?” “Dashel Parr how many times do I have to tell you to stop yelling,if you want to ask me something come down here.” Dash dropped the phone on the side table and zipped downstairs. 

In a minute he was back I heard him whistle,whisper something in the phone and hang up. “So Dash,you and Mary anne McCarty all kissy face?” He poked his head in the door.”For your information Mary is my girlfriend!” “Really, you serious about her?” My brothers face wrinkled up.”I...she’s real nice,we started going out after one of my track meets last month,you’re not going to tease about this are you?” “Nah, if you like her and she likes you,big sister rules say I have to butt out,so does mom know you two are going to the drive in?” Dashes face looked shocked.”Uh how did you know?” “It’s the only place Bride of Frankenstein is playing,you better not do anything dumb Dash,are you two you know, sexually active?” My brothers face turned crimson.

“We haven’t gone that far...she...I..ah stop it Violet you’re making my brain hurt!” “Listen up,girls want sex just as much as you guys do,did she say she wants to make out at the drive in?” Dash gulped.”By your reaction I’d say she does. Listen if she loves you, you guys need to make love right,you better use a condom,and you better not hurt her feelings if shes a virgin,you realize there could be evidence right?” Dashes face went through about 30 different looks.”Hey sis you sure Mary...uh wants to you know,uh can we keep this under our hats?” “Have you even got condoms?” “”No..uh in health class they talked about that but umm.” “Go to the drugstore on the corner of fifth and State street,in the back of the store right next to the cold medicines is where they are at,if Mrs Ferguson is there ask to speak to her husband so you don’t embarrass yourself and Mary when you buy them,anything else I can help you with?”

That evening after my brother left, ladies started showing up,some of my friends from college came and the house was full of women.”Now that everyone's here,lets get this party started shall we!” Mom went to the door and opened it, a burly guy in a flashy suit came in carrying a huge cake. We cut the cake and listened to violin music played by the big guy till nearly ten o’clock. After the party,and everyone was gone Dash finally came home trailed by my dad.”Is it safe to come in yet?” “Sure Bob everyone's gone, where were you all evening?” “Well on my way home,I sort of got side tracked.” “Right,and just where have you been Dashel Parr,we’ve discussed curfew time before? I went to sleep with a smile on my face. My dress was beautiful,my veil was so light I could see through it,the blue turquoise necklace hung around my neck as I waited for the brides march to start,my nerves were tingling,I looked down and my hands were shaking.”Vi it’s time.” My dad took me by the arm and led me down the aisle,the march ended as I came even with Tony,he reached out to take my hand.Our eyes met, I was so nervous, my mouth was dry.The pastor stepped to the podium.


	8. Honey mooners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Tony's big day is finally here.

"We are gathered here in the presence of God, family and friends to unite Antonio and Violet in holy matrimony. Marriage is an honorable estate, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, advisedly, soberly and with God’s blessing. Today, they will receive God’s greatest gift; another person to share with, grow with, change with, be joyful with and to stand with as one when trials and tribulations enter their lives. It is fitting, therefore, that we should on this occasion begin by asking for God’s blessing on this marriage. Let us pray."

"Do you Antonio take Violet to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live? Tony looked into my eyes." “I do.”

"Do you Violet take Antonio to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward,for better,for worse,for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live? I stared into his loving eyes." ”I do.”

"With these rings that are a symbol of your fidelity,having witnessed your vows for marriage before God and all who are assembled here, by the authority invested in me, I now   
pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Tony's kiss made me feel weak in the knees. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time…Mr and Mrs Antonio Rydinger."

I tossed my bouquet into the crowd over my shoulder and Penny Jenkins caught it,her face looked shocked,I reddened as Tony knelt down removed my garter and tossed it over his shoulder,mom glared at Dash as he came up with it on his head.”I didn’t do anything! Tony picked me up and carried me to the waiting limousine. As soon as we closed the door,the driver started the car.”Your plane tickets are paid for,they are waiting for you at the airport, have a great time.” We got to the air port and got to our plane, minutes before take off. We flew to Bermuda and landed there to spend 6 beautiful days in the sun and surf,grabbing our bags we flagged down a taxi and soon arrived at the Belmont Hotel,the atmosphere was homey as we walked in.”Can I help you Sir?” “Yes we have reservation under Rydinger.” Ah yes,David takes these fine peoples bags,they are in the bridal suite.” A helpful bellhop took our bags put them on a baggage cart and had us follow him to the top floor.

“Wow this is fancy.”Tony said as he gazed around the plush suite. I stared out the huge floor to ceiling balcony door into a soft Bermuda evening.”It’s lovely Mr Rydinger.” “Not as lovely as you are Mrs Rydinger.” I turned and giggled.”Do you think we can sit outside and feel the breeze from here?” “I bet we could,lets get uh ready for bed,and see.” We got undressed and into sleepwear,Tony moved to the big door,and gently pushed it open.The evening breeze blew into our room, it smelled faintly of Hibiscus,and rhododendron.  
”Umm smell that,you can tell were somewhere in the subtropics.” “Well let’s go out and sit on the bench,so we can enjoy it.” We headed out and watched the huge golden moon rise,the view of the surrounding area was spectacular,I eased my head down on Tony’s shoulder and sighed.”What do you feel like doing Mr Rydinger?” “Well Mrs Rydinger,I was thinking.” He leaned in to whisper in my ear just what he was thinking and I blushed.”My word Mr Rydinger you would think you hadn’t been with me before.” He growled like a big teddy bear,and lifted me into his arms.”I think we’ll remember this trip when were old and gray and shriveled up like ole Ms Keller.” I giggled,and started to slip out of my night dress as we eased back inside and climbed into the king sized bed,we made passionate love that night,I could feel his soft gentle touch as he ran his fingers through my hair.When we were exhausted, sleep came, and the morning was upon us all to soon.”I opened one eye and was gazing into the morning sun,the sky was an azure blue,and I could see and hear sea birds calling and diving outside as they passed by the window.

“Morning sleepyhead!” Tony came into the room and he was carrying a tray.”I ordered room service, and had them bring breakfast up.” I climbed out of bed and noticed I was still naked.”Uh don’t want to shock anyone,I picked up my discarded nightdress and slipped it on.”Now what did you get us?” He pulled the tray cover off and put two plates down on the small table in our room.”French toast,bacon,and freshly squeezed orange juice and a nice plate of honeydew melon to start your day Mrs Rydinger.” “So where’s your plate?” He grinned.”I got up over an hour ago and went down to eat breakfast in the lounge,they have a delicious breakfast buffet here.” I frowned.”So why didn’t you wake me when you got up?” “Because you looked so sweet laying there I didn’t want to disturb you Vi.” I sighed.”Did you think I might not want to go have that breakfast buffet to?” “So do you wanna send the tray back,I can call them right now…”

I leaned in and kissed him.Breakfast got forgotten I pulled him to the bed again and we wasted about another hour having hot morning sex.”I love you Mr Rydinger.” “I know,but uh I think breakfast is closed now,and yours is cold,I ate the french toast and everything else,even cold it was delicious. After a quick shower,I finally got dressed and we headed down stairs. In the elevator we met another young couple on their honeymoon and got invited to go to a local beach party that was being sponsored by a local pub.”John and Gwendolyn Henderson were from Tampa bay Florida,he was a newly minted car salesmen,and his wife worked as a secretary for an accounting firm.”So Violet what do you do?” “Me I’m still in college,getting my degree in Chemistry,I plan to go to work in the private sector once I graduate.” “And you Tony?” In college to,in fact Violet and I go to the same college back in Metroville.” “Oh wow the home of Mr Incredible, you guys are so lucky,you live in a city protected by such famous super heroes.”

Tony and I both looked at each other and laughed.”Sure we get to see them in the news on a daily basis,but doesn’t Florida have a few supers to?” “Well there is Sun Streak,and Laser Lass but their small potatoes next to Mr Incredible and Elastigirl.” I muddled through,keeping quiet,the party on the beach turned out to be an exciting experience for Tony and I,we managed to spend most of the day with our new friends. “So, you two part of the revolution?” I stared at Gwendolyn “Which revolution?” “Uh, if you don’t know then your not likely involved that’s to bad.” I nodded but curiosity had me wondering. Tony and John had gone to the Tiki bar to get us some cokes. “That wife of yours sure is a real babe,you two into the revolution?” “What revolution?” “The revolution man,you said you were from Metroville one of the clubs just opened there want the address to see about joining? I mean you two look like some great new members to join us.” Tony scratched his head and took the card John offered him,sticking it in his pocket.

We left John and Gwendolyn at the beach and promised to meet up with them in the morning,on the walk back to the hotel, I asked Tony if John and Gwendolyn had seemed a little strange. ”Well John did sort of ask me a weird question,something about if we were part of the revolution.” “Yeah Gwendolyn asked something about that to,then she said we weren’t likely members,I wonder what they’re talking about?”Tony reached for his wallet and showed me the card John had given him.”That’s on the outskirts of Metroville,right out past the old grange hall.” “Yeah that’s where I thought it would be,anyway did you have fun with John and Gwendolyn today?” “Yeah I did, so feel like maybe taking a little dip in the pool after dinner,it’s open till nine?”

We headed back to the room and got dressed for dinner.Tony nuzzled my neck as I was primping my hair in the mirror.”Now you stop that or else Mr Rydinger!” “Or else what Mrs  
Rydinger?” I turned red,he had snuck his hands from behind my back and reached up to cup my breasts. His lips came in and started kissing my neck.”You sir are a menace to a pure hearted girl like myself!” “Pure hearted you sure weren’t very pure hearted last night when you were moaning in my ear,and nibbling my neck.” “Oh go on,your just as bad,he softly rubbed his thumbs over my fast hardening nipples.”You keep that up and we will miss dinner.” He grinned, kissed me one last time and settled down.

Dinner in the hotels 4 star restaurant was amazing.We spent some time enjoying ourselves,then hurried back upstairs to get ready for our dip in the pool. When we got down stairs,a sign on the pool enclosure door said life guard not on duty swim at your own risk. Tony opened the door and the pool area was deserted the only lighting visible was in the pool itself. We threw our towels on one of the pool side tables and slipped into the body heat warm water.I giggled as Tony splashed me.”Hey stop that you’re being so mean and frisky tonight.” He swam over behind me and slipped his arms around me from behind.”Just where do you think you’re putting those hands Mr Rydinger?” His soft touch,sent a shiver through me.”That’s not fair Tony.” I felt his lips touch my back and my bikini top dropped into the pool in front of me. “Uh Tony my suits had a malfunction,I think  
embarrassment made me go invisible.

“Ah come on Vi haven’t you ever gone skinny dipping before?” “I have not.Tony are you,uh sure nobody is going to see us?” He started grinning.” I told the security guy if anyone started heading our way to whistle, we have the entire pool to ourselves.” I became visible again and slipped into his arms.My arms went around his neck, my breasts were pushed against his warm chest.”Ok Mr Rydinger, but it’s not really fair, for you to have all the fun.” His warm lips came in and touched my neck,I couldn’t help myself my hand crept down his swim trunks and slowly pushed them down,Tony started grinning and he did the same to me. Our swimming clothes floated free.”Now what were you saying earlier Mrs Rydinger?”

“I said,lets make love till we want to stop.” He started laughing.”That’s not what you.I pushed him under with a gentle mental force push. He came up sputtering.”Hey no fair,using powers,especially when were in water!” I used a force bubble to splash him again,he started laughing and then things got hotter. Next thing I knew we were floating locked together in a lovers embrace twenty feet off the water in the pool,through the haze of ecstasy I heard a whistling sound and opened my eyes to see two of the hotels visitors gawping up at the two naked people floating above them. They didn’t scream, they didn’t freak out,they just dropped their clothes and joined us up there.”I thought I recognized you,you’re Ms Incredible.” My mouth hung open,as the two of them floated up to us.”John and Gwendolyn Anderson AKA Sun Streak and Laser Lass ,you two like skinny dipping I see.” When he looked at me he wasn’t leering or acting like seeing someone naked effected him at all. I looked over at Gwendolyn and she wasn’t staring at Tony either,a bit self consciously at first Tony and I began to relax.”Nudity is natural,John and I met on Haulover Park beach in Miami,where we fell in love,both of us have been nudists for years,that’s what made us want to join the revolution, we were talking about earlier.”

Both couples began to get to really know each other better,knowing other supers had been the ones that found us made it simple,nothing would be said about some floating skinny dippers in a hotel pool in Bermuda.”So Gwen,uh your not bothered by uh you know being naked?” “We come into this world naked,and some people think it’s the way we should remain,personally when were at home and not on patrol, we are completely nude all the time.Both of us keep a bathrobe by the door, in case some delivery person shows up or the mailman rings.”I glanced down and swallowed.”So you two have talked about this revolution of yours just what’s it about anyway?” “I well if you really want to know it’s the sexual revolution,some of us younger supers have even gotten into the local scene in Miami it’s begun to spread like wildfire,they have clubs in New York,Miami,Dallas Texas and Los Angeles,I heard they just opened a new club in Las Vegas and one in Metroville to.”

When we parted ways after retrieving our clothing we all agreed to meet in the morning and go on a sight seeing tour.”So Mrs Rydinger what did you think about our running into Sun Streak and Laser Lass?” “Uh I,you know it was kind of exciting even floating there naked like that I didn’t feel like John was leering at me or Gwen was doing that to you,are you,uh well interested in what they were telling us?” Tony grinned.”Well what they talked about is true,society is the one shoving the whole,being naked is sinful shtick down our throats wasn’t there a huge protest on campus about the controlling nature of the church and the freedom of self expression?” I seemed to remember Penny Jenkins telling me she’d gone to a rally concerning that only recently. 

We met up with John and Gwen for breakfast,and decided to go on a glass bottom boat ride. The boat left the dock at 9 am,so we decided to walk down to the dock and do a little souvenir shopping on the way.”Wow look here Vi ten t-shirts for $5, lets look through and see if we can find some in the right sizes for everybody back home.” Tony and I pawed through the big piles in the bins and managed to find t-shirts to fit everyone.I bought some sun block,and had Tony put it on me, as we made our way to the dock for the morning boat trip.”They say you can see some amazing tropical fish on this ride,Gwens going to take pictures.” Tony smiled and reached out to enfold me in his arms.”So what do you think so far?” “The fish are sure pretty down there,or about what we were discussing last night?” “Uh, both I guess.” I gulped and nodded. I walked up to Gwen and nudged her arm.”So uh, what’s the deal with organized nudism anyway?” Gwen smiled, and put her arm around my shoulders.”John thought you two might be interested,we can talk later,say at dinner this evening,we plan on hitting a local seafood place that’s to die for,wanna come?” I spoke to Tony and we agreed to meet them for dinner.”So what do you think Vi?” “I think this nudism thing would make our parents go nuts,are you,you know sure we want to get anymore involved I mean.” “Are you scared of being naked in our own place?” “Uh no we get naked for sex all the time,it’s not that I,well are you wanting to give it a try?” He grimaced.”I think maybe I’m going to find out a little more about this whole nudist thing before well before we jump in with both feet.”I giggled.”Well you know they even have nudist beaches and nudist camps and resorts in Florida?” Tony looked like a deer in the headlights.”Well if you want to jump into this nudist lifestyle thing,we might like to have somewhere to go on vacation.” He started laughing.”Well maybe, but I’m not going to be the one telling either of our parents about any vacation like that.” 

I laughed right along with him. We spent the rest of our time there with our new found friends, took a lot of pictures, and got on the plane to fly back home the same day as John and Gwen. I slept most of the flight home,and poked Tony awake as we were coming into Metroville airport for a landing. “Hey sleepyhead,they just announced were getting ready to land,are you excited?” He grinned at me as the stewardess came down the aisle, advising us to put our tray tables up and buckle our seatbelts. When we arrived at the gate everyone was waiting for us.”Tony did you get our bags yet?” He came stumbling in carrying both of our suitcases.”They were about to go around the turnstile again,just caught them in time,hey there’s your mom!” “Hey you two how was the trip?” I grinned at mom and blushed.”Oh I see,well you two better keep quiet about that sort of thing,you might give a certain someone ideas.” “Mom that’s not fair,hey sis did you have fun in Bermuda?Dad and I got all of your stuff moved to a new house out in Metroville park,the league really sprang for a nice little place for you two.”

We all piled into the station wagon and Tony’s parents followed in their big buick.”So Vi did you get us anything?” “Dad how could I forget to get something for you guys,Tony and I bought everyone t-shirts at a cute little downtown shop right off the beach,it was just before we took a nice glass bottom boat ride with a new couple we met,uh believe it or not they were supers who had just gotten married like us.” “Really Vi do we know them?” Uh maybe mom,John is Sun Streak and Gwendolyn is Laser Lass,they are league members from Florida!” “Oh they sound like nice folks,can I see the pictures you took? You did take pictures with the camera I gave you didn’t you?” I slapped my hand to my forehead.  
”Sorry mom I forgot it in the apartment.” “That’s ok maybe I can convince Mr tightwad over there behind the wheel to take me there next vacation.” “Is that some kind of crack Helen?” “If the shoe fits wear it Bob.” “Are you two fighting again?” “No sweety your father and I are just disagreeing about where we should go, he hasn’t taken me anywhere in years.” “Alright that’s it, when we get home, you call that travel agent friend of yours and book us a trip to Bermuda,then you can take your own pictures Helen!” “Seriously Bob, you mean it?” “I said it didn’t I!” Mom started grinning at dad.”You know we never had time to have a honeymoon.” My dad turned to mom and I could see him gulp.”Now Helen uh honey,you know.” Zip it!” My dad shut up and drove us to our new place.”Well what do you kids think huh?” “Wow Mr Parr,thanks for bringing all of our stuff over.” “Ah it was nothing your dad helped me load the truck and Dash was over here to help unload.”


End file.
